Reality
by Ruinen
Summary: ….und dann fiel der Schleier von meinen Erinnerungen. Edward. Wie eine Sintflut brach alles über mich ein. Edward, Vampir, Victoria, See, Charlie… Ich wollte schreien, mein Herz explodierte, ich fühlte alles….das Licht war wieder da.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Noch eine Woche bis zur Hochzeit

Die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Ich würde meinen Engel heiraten. Noch immer gefiel mir der Gedanke nicht zu heiraten, aber für ihn würde ich alles tun. „Bella, kommst du? Du musst das Kleid noch mal probieren." Alice´s Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Seit ich ihr die Organisation überlassen hatte, kam ich mir wie eine Marionette vor. Geschlagen ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal. Bald war es ja endlich vorbei.

Sie zupfte hier und da an mir rum und schaute mich prüfend an. Das Glitzern in ihren Augen machte mich glücklich. Eine größere Freude konnte ich meiner künftigen Schwägerin nicht machen. Sie wirbelte um mich herum und begutachtete mich immer wieder von allen Seiten. „Bella, du siehst traumhaft aus. Edward werden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen....Sie werden dich alle anstarren. Du bist eine wunderschöne Braut." Bei dieser Vorstellung klopfte mein Herz schneller, und meine Wangen verfärbten sich rosa. Ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Ich würde schön sein. Einmal im Leben wäre ich nicht Durchschnitt. Doch bestehen konnte ich neben den schönen Cullen-Frauen immer noch nicht. Irgendwann….wenn Edward bereit war. Dann würde auch ich zu so einer Schönheit werden.

Alice´s Blick schweifte ab. Ich kannte diese Reaktion und schaute gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Ihr Blick war leer, während sie weiter an meinem Kleid zupfte. Dann schaute sie mich direkt an und mein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Diesen Blick hatte ich noch nie an ihr gesehen. War das Schmerz in ihren Augen? „Alice, was hast du gesehen?" „Bella, mein Schatz, ich muss dringend jagen gehen – gleich. Wir sehen uns später." Und sie flüchtete aus dem Zimmer...und ich war alleine.

Ich rannte aus dem Haus, immer schneller, weg von Bella, weg von meiner Vision. Anlügen wollte ich sie nicht, aber die Wahrheit konnte ich ihr auch nicht sagen. Auf der Lichtung hielt ich inne und dann ließ ich meiner Wut freien Lauf. Ich zerschlug alles um mich herum und spürte dennoch nichts außer dem Schmerz, wenn ich an Bella dachte.

Ich hörte sie nicht kommen. Aber dann waren Sie da. Edward, Jasper und meine ganze Familie.

Wie sollte es auch anders sein!? Sie würden mich nie alleine lassen...

Schmerzerfüllt schaute ich sie an. Wie sie da vor mir standen und nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten.

So hatte ich Alice noch nie erlebt. Sie tobte, schrie und zerstörte alles um sich herum. Auch Jasper konnte ihr nicht helfen. Sie blockte einfach ab. Es kam mir eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie sich entschloss, die restlichen Bäume leben zu lassen, und einfach nur noch mit hängenden Schultern da stand.

Ich ging auf Sie zu und fasste nach ihren Händen. Sie dachte an Primzahlen. Noch immer wollte sie mir keinen Einblick in ihre Gedanken geben. Man konnte sehen, wie sie sich durchringen musste, uns zu erzählen, was passiert war.

Irgendwann find sie dann doch an zu erzä.

„Reneé und Phil waren auf dem Weg zu uns nach Forks. Ihr Flieger startete pünktlich, aber er wird nie ankommen. Zwei Triebwerke werden ausfallen, der Pilot kann die Maschine nicht mehr retten. Sie wird es am Morgen der Trauung erfahren und wird den Schock nicht verkraften..", ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, die Tragweite dieses Satzes zerstörte meine letzten Hoffnung. „...es wird keine Hochzeit geben…..und, „sie schaute mir bis auf den Grund meiner Seele, „du wirst sie verlieren" ergänzte Alice mit trauriger Stimme.

Stille breitete sich aus. Keiner sagte etwas. In meinem Kopf hämmerte nur ein Satz...ich werde sie verlieren. Ich sank vor Alice auf die Knie „Hilf mir, bitteeeeee. Was kann ich tun?!?!?" Sie schaute mich nicht an. Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich würde es nicht verhindern können. Die Dinge würden ihren Lauf nehmen…

Mein Herz war schon seit Jahren tot, und doch spürte ich tausend Stiche. Es zerriss mich innerlich. Mein geliebter Engel würde leiden. Dies war ein Schmerz, vor dem ich sie nicht schützen konnte. Ich hatte es ihr versprochen….und erneut musste ich feststellen, dass ich nicht in der Lage war, meine Bella zu schützen. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich.

Die Hochzeit war nicht wichtig. Ich wollte sie nur nicht verlieren. Sie, die ein Lächeln in das Gesicht eines jeden zaubern konnte. Mein unschuldiger Engel, welcher mir erst zeigte, dass auch ich leben, lieben und glücklich sein kann. Ihr Lächeln, dass mir immer wieder neue Hoffung gab, dass wir es schaffen würden, glücklich zu sein. Ich brauchte sie….so wie die Menschen die Luft zum atmen brauchten.

Carlisle fing sich als erster wieder. „Bella wird uns schon vermissen. Wir werden zurückgehen und uns nichts anmerken lassen. Heute Nacht, wenn sie schläft, treffen wir eine Entscheidung. Aber jetzt seid so lieb und tut, als ob nichts wäre, auch wenn euch das schwer fällt."

Am Haus angekommen stürmte Bella schon auf mich zu und warf sich in meine Arme. Vorsichtig umarmte ich sie und drückte sie zärtlich an mich. Nie wieder würde ich sie loslassen. Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Bella, wir sind wieder da. Keine Angst, ich lauf dir nicht weg." Wie viele Stunden ich sie noch so halten können würde, wusste ich nicht. Mein Magen krampfte erneut. Anlässlich der Intensität des Schmerzes kam mir ein Stöhnen über die Lippen. Verwirrt schauten mich ihre großen braunen Augen an. Mit aller Kraft setzte ich mein Lächeln auf, welches sie auch heute noch immer verwirrte und alle Bedenken zerstreute. Ich würde sie nichts merken lassen. Die nächsten Stunden sollten uns gehören, ohne den Schatten tödlicher Visionen.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Kapitel 2:

„Mit welcher Begründung sollte ich verhindern, dass Reneé kommt? Egal, was ich sagen würde, sie würde es nicht verstehen." Edward´s Stimme versagte. Niedergeschlagen saß er auf der Couch. Seine Liebste schlief oben in seinem Bett, und er musste eine Entscheidung treffen, die sie so oder so verletzen würde. Nie wieder hatte er sie doch verletzen wollen. „Wir könnten sie entscheiden lassen. Wir erzählen ihr von der Vision." Verzweifelt blickte Edward mich an, „Esme, hilf mir!" Mein Kopfschütteln verriet ihm, was er eh schon wusste. Sie würde ihn dennoch heiraten wollen, in der Hoffnung, die Vision würde sich nicht bewahrheiten. Quälende Gedanken herrschten in unserem Wohnzimmer. Bella war ein Familienmitglied. Wir hatten sie alle lieb gewonnen. Sogar Rosalie hatte sie langsam ins Herz geschlossen. Aber irgendwie sollte Bella keine Chance haben, glücklich zu werden. Sie hatte jetzt so vieles in ihrem Leben bereits ertragen müssen. Einen weiteren Schicksalsschlag würde ihre Kraft übersteigen. Emmet und Jasper hatten den Blick zu Boden gesenkt. Wie gerne hätten sie ihrer kleinen Schwester, was Bella inzwischen für sie geworden ist, dieses Leid erspart. „Alice hat ihr Schicksal gesehen. Verhindern können wir es nicht. Wir können einfach nur dann für Bella da sein, wenn es soweit ist", sagte Rosalie mit trauriger Stimme, „sie darf nur nie erfahren, dass wir wussten, was passieren würde. Wir alle haben unsere Eltern verloren, über diesen Schmerz kommt man hinweg." Edward knurrte sie an. Beruhigend legte ich meinen Arm um seine Schultern. So weh es uns allen tat, aber Rosalie hatte Recht.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

Noch drei Tage bis zu Hochzeit.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten mich an der Nase. Es war Samstag. Edward und seine Familie waren schon seit gestern auf der Jagd. Vor der Hochzeit war das auch dringend nötig, um jedes Risiko auszuschließen. Ich fühlte mich einsam ohne ihn...und ohne seine Familie. Charlie, ja mein Dad half mir in dieser Zeit immer wieder. Er lenkte mich ab.

Heute war er jedoch schon früh aufgebrochen, um mit Billy am See im Reservat fischen zu gehen. Das Wetter meinte es gut mit Ihnen. Ich wusste, dass auch Jacob dort war.... Widerwillig kamen die Erinnerungen. Ich hatte ihn lange nicht gesehen. Es tat so weh, aber er wollte mich nicht sehen. Ein weiteres Mal schnitt mir der Schmerz die Luft ab.

Trostlos richtete ich mich auf.

Ich hatte den ganzen Tag Zeit...und traf einen Entschluss: Heute würde ich Jacob zwingen, mich zu sehen. Ich musste mit ihm reden – bevor ich Forks verlassen würde. Wenn Billy und Charlie da waren, konnte er mir nicht aus dem Weg gehen.

Mein Transporter knatterte vor sich her, als ich mich auf den Weg zum See machte. Ich wusste den Weg noch genau. Schmerzvoll kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Edward, die Klippe... Ich schüttelte sie von mir ab. Ich wollte mich jetzt nicht erinnern, nicht an diesem schönen Tag.

Ein kleines Stück noch durch den Wald, und dann sah ich ihn. Diesen wunderschönen glitzernden See. Der Moment umfing mich und ich genoß es einfach nur...

„Alice, was ist los?" Edward stoppte den Lauf und fixierte Alice. Bilder brachen auf Sie ein, und dennoch konnte sie kein einzelnes erkennen, alles war verschwommen..."Bella geht zum See..." ihr Blick klärte sich, „...mehr kann ich nicht sehen...ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist:" und stampfte wütend auf.

Unsicher schaute Edward von Alice zu Jasper. „Es ist Wolfsgebiet mein Schatz...sie trüben deinen Blick." Jasper umfing sie mit seiner beruhigenden Ausstrahlung. „Ich muss es irgendwie ändern, ich will nicht blind sein", ging ihr durch den Kopf und Edward schmunzelte. Seine Schwester konnte sich noch immer nicht damit abfinden, dass sie nichts sah, wenn Werwölfe dort waren... Jasper hob den Kopf und witterte Beute: „Laßt uns weiterjagen, umso schneller sind wir wieder zurück..."

Die Sonne tat so gut auf der Haut, die Stille um mich beruhigte mein aufgewühltes Innere. Wie würde unser Wiedersehen verlaufen? Würde er mich wegschicken? Bei dem Gedanken zog sich mein Herz zusammen. Ich wollte meinen besten Freund nicht verlieren. Ich wünschte, ich könnte hier Stunden stehen. Aber das war nicht mein Plan. Entschlossen ging ich weiter und suchte Charlie und Billy....und auch Jacob.

Ich höre Schreie und einen Wolf heulen. Mein Herz setzte aus. Ich kannte den Mann, zu dem der Schrei gehörte und auch den Wolf, dessen Heulen mir ins Herz schnitt.

Die Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu war. Was war hinter dem Hügel los? Meine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um Charlie und Jacob….und ich rannte los.

„Stoooooooooooooop!" Alice Stimme zerriss die Luft im Wald, „ich will zurück...wir müssen zurück...Ich kann es nicht sehen, aber ich weiß es, ich fühle es. Es ist nicht richtig."

Ich musste zu Charlie, zu Jacob....Ich hörte es Krachen. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Es durfte nicht sein. Abgelenkt durch die Angst, achtete ich nicht auf den Weg...Ich wollte dieses todbringende Geräusch nie wieder hören.

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, dröhnte mein Kopf. Feucht und warm lief es mir über die Stirn. Ich sah mich um. Da lag ein Ast im Weg. Ich war gefallen....Und wieder dieses Krachen...ich fing an zu zittern. Ob es Wut oder Angst war, konnte ich nicht sagen, aber es gab mir Kraft. Ich stand auf, ignorierte die Schmerzen, wischte das Blut aus dem Gesicht und folgte dem Wolfsgeheule. Als ich den Hügel erreicht hatte, sah ich das Schreckliche….

Jacob stand vor seinen Gegnern – er knurrte und fletschte die Zähne. Hinter ihm am Boden lagen Billy und Charlie. Sie rührten sich nicht....und ich sah das Blut. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr....alles drehte sich. Victoria und Laurent... Wieso hatte sie keiner bemerkt. Wo war Edward, wieso hatte es Alice nicht gesehen, wo waren die Werwölfe?

Zu gleicher Zeit griffen sie Jacob an, Laurent von links, Victoria von rechts. Er hatte keine Chance. Sie schlugen ihre Zähne in seinen Körper und rissen an ihm.

Ich schrie vor Entsetzen auf. Jacob schaute zu mir hoch und bäumte sich nochmals auf...doch er hatte verloren. Victoria hatte die Halsschlagader gefunden.

Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Mein Dad, Billy, Jacob....das durfte nicht sein. Blind vor Wut stürzte ich den Hügel hinunter. Victoria wartete auf mich. Sie lächelte mich an, so wie sie es in meinen Träumen getan hatte. Die Zeit für ihre Rache war gekommen.

„Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Alice brach mit einem schmerzvollen Schrei zusammen. Jasper und Edward blieben wie erstarrt stehen.

Mit großen unendlich traurigen Augen schaute sie Edward an. Er sah es in ihren Gedanken. Der Wolf war tot, Bella, Victoria, Laurent…

Entsetzt drehte er sich weg. Die Erkenntnis, sie würden es nicht schaffen, warf ihn zu Boden. Ein Schrei entfuhr seinem Körper, der den Wald in Aufruhr versetzte. Bella würde sterben…

„Bella", sagte Victoria hass erfüllt, „schau dort am Boden. Siehst du sie? Ich wollte es hinauszögern, bis du hier bist, aber sie waren zu kämpferisch. Es ging leider viel zu schnell." Sie grinste mich an. Ihre Augen waren rot – ihr Durst gestillt – und Charlie und Billy waren tot. Mein Verstand setzte aus, mein Herz pochte vor Schmerz, ich wollte zu Charlie…zu Jacob. Ich stürzte zu ihnen. Doch sie griff mich und warf mich durch die Luft. Der Aufprall raubte mir den Atem. Für eine Sekunde hatte ich die Orientierung verloren. Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, stand sie über mir…Jetzt würde ich Charlie und Jacob folgen. Ich hatte keine Angst mehr. Mein letzter Gedanke war Edward, ich würde ihn immer lieben.

Sie ballte die Faust, und ich hörte, wie irgendwelche Knochen brachen, bevor der Schmerz einsetzte. Ich krampfte mich zusammen und würgte…und als ich das Blut schmeckte, wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich versank in ein Loch….

„Die beiden Vampire bekämpfen sich! Sie streiten um Bella! LOS, ANGRIFF!" Sam stürmte auf Victoria und Laurent zu, dicht gefolgt von den anderen. Es war ein kurzer tödlicher Kampf, die Werwölfe haben es beendet..

„Alice, wo ist sie?" Edward knurrte seine Schwester an. Niedergeschlagen senkte sie die Augen, sie konnte wieder nichts sehen.

Die ganze Familie Cullen saß im Wohnzimmer und starrte Alice an.

„Die Wölfe sind in ihrer Nähe, das wird es sein!" Edward lief erregt auf und ab. „Ich brauche sie, sie ist der Sinn meiner Existenz. Ich kann nicht ohne sie. Sie lebt noch! Sie muss leben. Meine kleine Bella hat es immer irgendwie geschafft…" seine Stimme brach und sein totes Herz brannte. Er wollte den Vertrag ignorieren, aber er hatte die Folgen in Alice´s Visionen gesehen. Er konnte nicht ins Reservat. Es würde das Leben seiner Familie zerstören. Hilflos saß es da und hatte den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben.

Das Schrillen von Carlisle´s Handy zerriss die Totenstille. Im Krankenhaus gab es einen Notfall, man brauchte seine Hilfe.

Nur ungern verliess er jetzt seine Familie.

Diese Ruhe, keine Schmerzen, ich war sicher tot. Mir gefiel es in diesem schwarzen Loch. Ich fühlte mich geschützt. Wenn nur nicht immer dieses nervige Piepsen wäre.

„Bella?" Carlisle traute seinen Augen nicht. Sie lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch, sie schwebte in Lebensgefahr, aber sie lebte…In endlosen Stunden richtete er die Knochenbrüche, vernähte die Wunden und holte sie immer wieder zurück ins Leben.

„Bella, du musst kämpfen. Edward braucht dich….wir brauchen dich alle." Leise hatte er diese Worte geflüstert, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte. Seine Familie war auf dem Weg hierher. Alice hatte gesehen, was die letzten Stunden getan hat.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Wach auf!

„Bella! Wach bitte auf! Du bist mein Leben, ich kann nicht ohne dich!" Ich senkte den Blick. Ihr Anblick war unerträglich. Sie schien noch blasser als ich, ihr Herz schlug langsam, zu langsam, so als würde es jeden Moment stehen bleiben. Überall an ihr hingen Schleuche. Das EKG piepste unaufhörlich. Ihr Körper war übersäht mit Nähten und blauen Flecken. Sie so zu sehen, zerstörte mich.

Ich darf sie nicht verlieren. Sie darf nicht sterben. Nie wieder will ich sie verlieren.

Seit Tagen schon wachte Bella nicht auf. Carlisle meinte, sie wäre noch nicht bereit, sich der Wahrheit und dem Schmerz zu stellen. Es wäre eine Schutzfunktion ihres Körpers.

Noch immer wussten wir nicht, was passiert ist. Die Wölfe verließen ihr Reservat nie.

Die Zeitung schrieb über einen Raubüberfall dem Chief Swan und sein Freund Billy zum Opfer gefallen sind. Wir reimten uns vieles zusammen. Aber was hatte Bella alles erlebt und gesehen, dass sie keinen Willen mehr hatte, zu mir zurück zu kommen!?!?! Ich hatte sie alleine gelassen. Die Gefahr nicht gesehen – und sie vielleicht für immer verloren.

In meiner Verzweiflung sandte ich Sam eine Nachricht. Ich bat ihn um einen Blick in seine Gedanken. Aber er kam nicht…

Bella´s Zustand besserte sich von Tag zu Tag. Ihr Herz schlug wieder kräftiger. Sie war auf dem Weg der Besserung. Ich ließ sie keine Minute alleine. Wenn sie aufwachen würde, würde ich da sein. Würde sie auffangen, wenn der Schmerz sie übermannte.

Ich war so glücklich. Charlie, Billy und Jacob – wir alle waren bei uns zu Hause und schauten das Spiel. Es war immer wieder lustig mit meiner kleinen Familie. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen….und dennoch fühlte ich immer , dass mir was fehlte. Ein wichtiger Teil in meinem Leben…von weither hörte ich manchmal meinen Namen. Diese verzweifelte melodische Stimme….ich kannte sie….aber….und dann fiel der Schleier von meinen Erinnerungen. Edward. Wie eine Sintflut brach alles über mich ein. Edward, Vampir, Victoria, See, Charlie… Ich wollte schreien, mein Herz explodierte, ich fühlte alles….das Licht war wieder da. Das grelle Licht, dass mich zurück zu meinen Schmerzen führte. Ich wollte nicht – ich wollte hier bleiben.

Ich hörte meinen Namen erneut– jemand rüttelte an mir. Die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich, und ich musste zurück in mein Leben….dass jetzt keinen Sinn mehr hatte.

„Bella! Bitte wach auf!" Er rüttelte sanft an meinen Schultern. Er sollte mich loslassen.

Ich schaute ihn direkt an…abrupt liess er mich los. Geschockt riss er die Augen auf…und jetzt verstand ich es auch. Ich hatte nichts gesagt, aber er hatte trotzdem gehört, dass er mich loslassen soll..

Die Tür ging auf, ich musste nicht hinschauen, um zu wissen, wer dort stand. Meine Familie…

„Warum kann ich ihre Gedanken hören?" Verzweifelt blickte Edward zu Carlisle. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dieses Phänomen verstand auch er nicht…

Ich hatte nur einen Gedanken im Kopf: „Es ist meine Schuld…" und ich versank erneut in der Dunkelheit.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

Trauer

Carlisle´s Recherchen zu Folge, hatte ich nach den ganzen Erlebnissen, meinen Selbstschutz aufgegeben. Und wenn ich mich nicht mehr schützen wollte, so würde ich auch meine Gedanken nicht mehr schützen….und Edward konnte in mir lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Es war das, was ich mir so oft gewünscht hatte. Damit er mich versteht und auch meine Gefühle. Jetzt war es mir egal. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr.

Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen. Ich war schnell wieder aus dem Krankenhaus. Ich brauchte zwar noch die Krücke zum Laufen, aber ich konnte wieder nach Hause. Nun, jetzt war es ein anderes zu Hause. Ein großes leeres Haus, trostlos und einsam. Ich war alleine. Edward habe ich, seit ich wieder hier bin, nicht mehr gesehen. Er saß im Krankenhaus jeden Tag bei mir am Bett, obwohl ich ihn nicht sehen wollte. Er konnte mir bis ins Herz schauen…und mein Schmerz war auch sein Schmerz. Ich sah, wie er litt….Tag für Tag. Er konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen nicht verbergen. Er quälte sich selbst für das Geschehene, und ich konnte das nicht ertragen. Also schickte ich ihn weg. Ich wollte, dass er mich nicht mehr besuchte. Damit wenigstens er zur Ruhe kommen würde. Ich liebte ihn, noch immer, und das würde sich auch nie ändern. Und ich ertrug es nicht, wenn mein geliebter Engel leiden musste.

Jetzt hier zu Hause holte mich alles wieder ein. Die Sehnsucht nach Charlie, nach Jacob. Sie fehlten mir so unendlich. Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich schloss meine Arme, um die Brust. Ich fühlte mich dem Zerreißen nahe…

Ich schaute in den Spiegel. Was war aus mir geworden?! Ein leerer toter Blick, bleiche Haut.

Ich konnte nicht weinen, so oft ich es auch wollte. Nie lief auch nur eine Träne….ich war einfach nur innerlich tot.

Alice kam öfters vorbei, um nach mir zu sehen. Ich war sicher, sie lieferte daheim Bericht ab, was ich tat. Aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Ich war ein Mensch, und ich durfte trauern.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6:

Edward kam. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange wir uns nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Aber plötzlich war er da und schaute mich an. Er sagte nichts, er berührte mich nicht. Er stand einfach nur da. Ich sah seine Augen. Schwarz – so schwarz wie die Nacht – und doch konnte ich den Schmerz erkennen. Dieses endlose Leid…es war als würde ich in meine eigenen Augen schauen.

„Bella" Dass diese wunderschöne Stimme sich einmal so quälend anhören würde, wollte ich nicht wahrhaben. Etwas in mir zerbrach. Mein Schutzwall um mich herum stürzte ein, die Welt drehte sich. Ich brauchte ihn, war der letzte Gedanke, bevor mich die Dunkelheit umgab.

Ich wachte auf und lag auf meinem Bett. Dicht neben mir, und doch ohne mich zu berühren, lag Edward. Er schaute mich mit besorgtem Blick an. Er berührte mich nicht, so sehr er sich doch nach mir sehnte. Ich wusste, dass es so war. Wir fühlten das gleiche. Keiner von uns konnte ohne den anderen. Edward war mein Leben. Ich hatte die verloren, die ich liebte, ihn wollte ich nicht auch noch verlieren. Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand nach ihm aus und strich ihm über die Wange. Ich spürte, wie meine Augen feucht wurden und die Tränen liefen. Endlich konnte ich weinen. Ich spürte die sanfte Umarmung. Ich war nicht mehr alleine….er war da, und er würde auch nicht mehr gehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

Ein halbes Jahr später…

Wir saßen gemütlich bei uns im Wohnzimmer. Jeder lümmelte sich irgendwo auf der Couch rum. Ich hatte ein neues Lied komponiert und wollte es meiner Familie präsentieren. An ihren verträumten Blicken konnte ich sehen, dass es ihnen gefiel. Aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete ich meine Bella. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen sehr gut gemacht. Langsam scheinen die Erinnerungen zu verblassen. Ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, hatte mir die letzten sechs Monate sehr geholfen. Ich wusste genau, wann ich für sie da sein musste, wie sie sich fühlte, was sie wollte. Wenn es immer so wäre, wäre ich wohl der glücklichste Vampir. Ich hatte alles, was ich wollte. Fast alles. Meine Familie, meine große Liebe…doch noch immer war mein Bella nicht meine Frau. Irgendwann würden wir die Hochzeit nachholen, aber ich wollte sie nicht drängen. Sie sollte selbst entscheiden. Ich hatte eine Ewigkeit Zeit zu warten…und es würde mir nicht schwer fallen, solange sie bei mir war. „Bella, wann holen wir denn jetzt eure Hochzeit nach?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob dies nun der Gedanke von Rose war, oder hatte sie es wirklich ausgesprochen. Ich unterbrach mein Klavierspiel und schaute meine Familie an. In ihren zum Teil überraschten wie auch entsetzten Gesichtern konnte ich sehen, dass Rose laut gesprochen hatte. Unsicher blickte ich zu Bella. Sie schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Sie dachte…und dann schaute ich sie überrascht an. Ich konnte nicht hören, was sie dachte. Genau in diesem Moment war die Blockade wieder da. „Edward, was denkst du, was ich antworte?" fragte sie mich gerade aus. Sie wollte es also wissen, ob ich ihre Gedanken noch hören konnte. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht…und ich lächelte zurück, „Ich weiß es nicht mein Engel."

Und dann hörte ich Alice lachen. „Er weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß es!" Und die anderen lachten mit. Bella war wieder Bella, so wie ich sie kennen gelernt hatte.

Esme, Rose und Alice stürmten aus dem Wohnzimmer….es galt eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten und sie waren nicht mehr zu bremsen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8:

Edward und ich spazierten durch den Wald. Der Trubel um die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen war uns einfach zu viel. Wir brauchten Zeit und Ruhe für uns. Unser Weg führte uns zu unserer Lichtung. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Die Lichtung war durch die Sonnenstrahlen hell und freundlich. Ich warf mich ins Gras, schloß die Augen und genoß einfach nur die Wärme. Lautlos legte sich mein Engel neben mich. Ich streckte mein Hand nach ihm aus. Ich liebte es, ihn zu berühren. Sanft küsste er mich. Und wie am ersten Tag flatterten Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch und mein Herz fing an zu rasen. Ich musste mich aber konzentrieren, denn ich wollte etwas wichtiges besprechen, also rückte ich ein Stück von ihm ab. „Ich möchte dir was sagen. Bitte laß mich aussprechen. Und dann denk erst darüber nach, bevor du mir eine Antwort gibst." Er schaute mich unsicher an. „Ich möchte, dass du mich verwandelst. Du bist mein Leben. Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein. Seit Wochen mache ich mir darüber Gedanken. Ich kenne die Folgen und kann mir in etwa vorstellen, wie es sein wird. Wir hatten ja lange und oft genug darüber gesprochen. Ich habe mich auch lange mit Carlisle unterhalten. Es wird eine schwere Zeit, aber ich kann sie überstehen. Ich habe hier in Forks nichts mehr, was mich hält. Mein Leben seid nur noch ihr. Aber solange ich ein Mensch bin, bin ich eine Versuchung für dich, und ihr alle seid auf ständiger Hut, dass mir nichts passiert. Ich quäle dich mit meiner Nähe. Komme ich dir zu nahe, entziehst du dich mir. Ich werde dich so nie ganz haben können….und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als voll und ganz deins für immer zu sein." Ich senkte die Augen. Das wollte er nicht von mir hören, dessen war ich mir klar. Wir hatten früher schon darüber gesprochen, und er hatte das Thema immer beendet, bevor ich meinen Standpunkt klar machen konnte. Er antwortete mir nicht. Unsicher schaute ich hoch und erwartete seinen ärgerlichen Blick. Aber was ich sah, war nur Liebe. „Bella, ich hatte dich jetzt mehr als einmal fast verloren. Der Gedanke, ohne dich weiter zu existieren, bringt mich schier um den Verstand. Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon so oft…. Aber in den letzten Wochen und Monaten musste ich feststellen, dass nicht nur ich nicht mehr ohne dich kann, sondern meine ganze Familie dich braucht. Du bist ein Teil von uns. Solange du ein Mensch bist, werde ich immer die Angst haben, dich zu verlieren, dich zu verletzen. Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass es das ist, was du willst, werde ich dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen. Aber wir werden es planen, mit Carlisle, so dass du so wenig wie möglich Schmerzen hast."

Mit großen Augen schaute ich Edward an. Er hatte zugestimmt und wollte mich zu seinesgleichen machen. Glücklich schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals. Sein Kuss raubte mir den Atem. Es war einfach nur Liebe…


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9:

Im Gegensatz zur Hochzeitsplanung vor einem guten halben Jahr haben die weiblichen Cullens sich darauf geeinigt, dass es dieses Mal nur ein kleines Fest geben würde. Meine Mom und Phil würden kommen, sowie ein paar Freunde aus der Schule. Traurig dachte ich daran, dass mein Dad mich morgen nicht sehen konnte. An seiner Stelle würde mich Phil zum Altar führen, aber es war nicht das gleiche. Wehmütig erinnerte ich mich zurück. Selten ließ ich es zu, dass mich die Erinnerungen einholten, aber es war ein Teil meines Lebens. Ich würde es nie vergessen, es würde mich nur stärker machen.

Tanya und ihre Familie kamen auch. Ich kannte sie noch nicht, und hatte doch Angst, dass ich neben ihr nicht bestehen konnte. Ich wusste, dass sie Edward sehr zugetan war…aber würde sie akzeptieren, dass er sich entschieden hat, mit mir die Ewigkeit zu verbringen?

Als ich ihr dann endlich gegenüber stand, war ihr Blick nur neugierig….und dann bewundernd. Ihre Stimme war wunderschön, als sie mich herzlich begrüßte und Edward zu seiner Entscheidung beglückwünschte. Ich hatte unnötig Angst. Endlich konnte ich alles auf mich zukommen lassen…


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10:

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, schaute ich in das Gesicht von Edward. Sein Blick ruhte liebevoll auf mir, und ich seufzte glücklich. An den gestrigen Tag konnte ich mich kaum erinnern. Es war alles wie im Traum. Nur wage erinnerte ich mich an das Geschehen. Ich gehörte nun offiziell zur Familie Cullen. Und ich war glücklich. „Wie gerne würde ich wieder deine Gedanken hören können." Flüsterte er mir zu, und ich war froh, dass er es in dem Moment nicht konnte. Ich dachte an den heutigen Tag. Den letzten Tag als Menschen. Mein Magen knurrte natürlich im unpassendsten Moment sehr verdächtig. Edward lachte, sprang auf und meinte im gehen „…und die Menschen unter uns müssen jetzt doch mal was essen. Ich geh dir frühstück machen. Komm nach, wenn du soweit bist." Und leichtfüßig war er verschwunden. Ich lag noch einen Moment da und wiederholte in Gedanken „Isabella Marie Cullen". Heute Abend würde ich mein Hochzeitsgeschenk erhalten. Er würde mich unsterblich machen. An die Schmerzen wollte ich nicht denken. Nur daran, dass uns dann nichts mehr trennen könnte. Verträumt starrte ich zur Decke. Es war ein schöner Augenblick bis mein Magen erneut knurrte. Seufzend ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal. Ich stand auf und ging frühstücken.

Ich verbrachte einen wundervollen Tag mit meiner Familie. Naja, bis auf die drei Stunden, in denen ich mit Alice shoppen musste. Ich konnte ihr diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen, denn sie hatte Recht, als sie meinte, dass ich ab Morgen die nächsten paar Monate nicht in der Lage wäre, mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen. Ich liebte meine Schwägerin. Sie war immer für mich da, und ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun. Sie stattete mich mit neuen Jeans, viel zu engen Tops, zu kurzen Röcken und einem Hauch von nichts an Unterwäsche aus. Allein der Gedanke diese zu tragen, trieb mir das Blut in die Wangen. Sie lachte mich an. Es machte sie immer wieder glücklich, wenn sie mich in Verlegenheit brachte.

Als die Sonne unterging, saß ich noch immer mit Edward auf der Lichtung. Wir sagten nichts, wir schauten einfach nur zu, wie sich der Himmel verfärbte, und die Sonne am Horizont verschwand.

„Bella, wir sollten langsam zurück. Es wird kalt und du frierst…." Er stockte und schaute mich verzweifelt an, „ ich werde dir unsagbare Qualen bereiten, wenn ich dich beiße. Wirst du mir das je verzeihen? Ich kann dir die Schmerzen nicht nehmen. Und es wird auch hinterher die Hölle sein. Bist du ganz sicher, dass du das willst?" Mein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus. Er machte sich Sorgen um mich, dass ich ihm nicht verzeihen würde….Oh, wie ich diesen Mann liebte. Für ihn würde ich alles machen und alles ertragen, solange er nur bei mir wäre. „Ich liebe dich, Edward. Lass mich einfach nicht alleine. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das…" Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich so innig, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Ich konnte seine Verzweiflung spüren, und dennoch wollte ich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er mich endlich zu seines gleichen machte. Ich nahm ihn an die Hand und zog ihn sanft Richtung Haus. Die Zeit war gekommen. Carlisle wartete auf mich.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11:

Wir hatten besprochen, dass Carlisle mir Morphium geben würde, damit ich weniger Schmerzen hätte. Was die Cullens nicht wussten, war, dass das Morphium lediglich den Körper und die Stimme lähmte, aber nicht den Schmerz betäubte. Diese Erfahrung hatte ich gemacht, als mich James damals gebissen hatte. Aber ich hatte nie darüber gesprochen. Anfangs ergab sich keine Gelegenheit und später, als sie erwogen, es bei meiner Verwandlung genauso zu machen, konnte ich es nicht mehr sagen. Sie hätten sonst nie eingewilligt.

Ich wollte das Morphium haben, damit Edward weniger leiden musste. Er würde kein Wort des Schmerzes von mir hören, ich würde nicht schreien oder mich aufbäumen. Ich würde einfach da liegen für ihn, als ob ich schliefe.

Mich leidern zu sehen, würde ihn so quälen, als ob er ein weiteres Mal sterben würde. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich verlangte ihm so viel ab. Er musste mich beißen, musste sich selbst unter Kontrolle halten. Er musste seine Angst bewältigen, dass er mich töten könnte. Er, der mich immer nur schützen will, sollte mich bewusst verletzen und töten. Ich verlangte ihm unendlich viel ab.

So war es nur ein kleines Zugeständnis meinerseits, meine Familie in dem Glauben zu lassen, das Morphium würde es erträglicher machen. Hinterher, wenn es vorbei wäre, würde ich es zumindest Carlisle sagen. Jetzt noch nicht. Edward würde es in seinen Gedanken hören. Nichts war mir wichtiger in dem Moment, als meinen Geliebten in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass die Verwandlung nicht so schlimm werden würde wie bei ihm. Sie würden mir diese Notlüge verzeihen…ich hoffte es sehr.

Als ich Carlisle mit der Nadel sah, fing mein Herz an zu rasen. Ich hasste Spritzen. Es gab für mich kaum was schlimmeres. Ich konnte Edward´s gequältes Grinsen sehen „Vor einer Spritze hast du Angst, dass dein Herz so schnell rast, dass ich Angst habe, dass es jeden Moment stehen bleibt. Aber der Gedanke, dass ich dir meine spitzen Zähne in den Hals ramme, bringt dich nicht aus der Ruhe. Du bist der seltsamste Mensch, den ich je gesehen habe, aber deswegen liebe ich dich so unendlich. Mein Schatz, wenn du wieder aufwachst, werde ich da sein und dir helfen." Ich spürte den Pieks der Spritze und wie langsam die Dämmerung kam. Das letzte, was ich hörte, war seine Entschuldigung, und dann spürte ich den Schmerz an meiner Kehle. Es wurde heiß. Die Hitze stieg durch meinen ganzen Körper und dann brannte ich. Ich wollte schreien, aber es kam kein Laut über meine Lippen. Es waren die schlimmsten Qualen meines Lebens…ich sah nur noch rot und tauchte ein in ein Feuer, dass mich auffrass.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12:

Seit zwei Tagen saß ich schon am Bett bei meiner Liebsten. Sie rührte sich nicht. Kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Ich hörte ihr Herz immer wieder rasen und stocken. Die Vorstellung des Schmerzens, den sie jetzt ertragen musste, brannte mir in der Seele. Würde das Morphium ihr wirklich helfen? Ich hoffte es so sehr.

Immer mal wieder schaute ein Mitglied meiner Familie rein. Carlisle untersuchte sie in regelmäßigen Abständen, ob alles richtig lief. Ich musste mit ansehen, wie die Liebe meines Lebens vor meinen Augen starb. Und es war meine Schuld.

Stunden vergingen und ich rührte mich nicht von der Stelle. Ihre Verwandlung würde bald abgeschlossen sein. Und noch immer kein Laut des Schmerzes von ihr… Ich ertrug es nicht mehr. Ich musste raus. Jasper spürte meine Verzweiflung. Er merkte, dass ich am Ende meiner Kräfte war. Er kam und gab mir Kraft. Mit ihm zusammen hielt ich durch. Langsam veränderte sich ihr Körper. Zuerst nahm ich es nicht wahr. Jasper´s Gedanken zwangen mich, Bella näher zu betrachten. Ihre Haut wurde blasser. Sie gleich jetzt fast unserer. Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden kantiger. Ihre menschliche Schönheit hatte mich schon so geblendet, doch ihre neue Schönheit raubte mir den Atem. Und dann hörte ich ihr Herz…es wurde langsamer…die Schläge kamen nur noch vereinzelt, stockend und ganz schwach. Ich hörte, wie Alice meine Familie zu uns schickte. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Die Verwandlung war fast vollbracht…


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13:

Langsam ließ das Brennen nach. Das Feuer wurden immer schwächer. Die Schmerzen in meinem Körper war verschwanden, sie macht einem neuem Schmerz platz. Mein Hals…er brannte, es schmerzte, als ob ich tausend Scherben drin stecken hätte. Ich schluckte und hatte das Gefühl zu zerreißen. Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf….

Das Licht blendete, ich sah nichts. Es war nur hell. Wo war Edward? Wo die anderen? Sie hatten mich alleine gelassen? War ich tot? Ich geriet in Panik. Hektisch schaute ich mich um, aber ich sah nur dieses schreckliche Lampe. Da lag etwas in der Luft, ich atmete ein. Es bedeutete Gefahr…Instinktiv wusste ich, ich muss mich schützen. Mit einem Satz sprang ich auf, drückte mich an die Wand. Was immer auch da war, es war gefährlich. Ich knurrte aus tiefster Seele.

„Mach das Licht aus! Schnell!" die Stimme kam mir so bekannt vor, aber ich konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Ich war blind… Und jetzt hatte ich endlich Angst. Ich zitterte und knurrte. Und dann war es dämmrig. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, und dann konnte wieder sehen. Gegenüber im Zimmer stand meine Familie. Emmet, Carlisle und Jasper, sie standen bereit zur Verteidigung. Hinter ihnen Rose, Esme und Alice. Ihr Anblick erstaunte mich. Es war faszinierend. Sie waren so wunderschön. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde sie zum ersten Mal sehen…Ich löste die Anspannung meiner Muskeln. Meine Familie würde mich beschützen. „Bella?" hörte ich meinen Namen. Er war leise gesprochen, aber ich hörte es so klar und deutlich, diese wunderschöne Stimme. Erstaunt hob ich eine Augsbraue. Ruckartig drehte ich mich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Meine schnelle Bewegung veranlasste Emmet, Carlisle und Jasper erneut in Verteidigungsposition zu gehen.

Ich konnte meine Erstaunen nicht verbergen. Vor mir stand der schönste Mann, den ich je gesehen hatte. Edward. Seine Haut war von einem wunderschönen weiß, seine topazfarbenen Augen fesselten mich. Ich erwartete, dass mein Herz einen Satz machte, aber da war nichts. Irritiert stand ich da. Es war alles so neu, es prasselte auch mich nieder. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte….

Edward würde mir helfen, er hatte es versprochen. Langsam wollte ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen. Ich erschrak über meine eigene Geschwindigkeit und sprang zurück an die Wand. Ich war also unberechenbar und gefährlich. Deswegen schützten die Cullens ihre Frauen….sie schützten sie vor mir. Ich könnte sie verletzen. „Bella, hab keine Angst, ich bin hier. Wir helfen dir." Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf mich zu. Und dann hörte ich das erste Mal meine eigene Stimme und sie jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. War das wirklich meine Stimme? „Edward? Ihr habt Angst vor mir. Ist das der Preis, den ich zahlen muss?" Voller Verzweiflung blickte ich von einem zum anderen. Die Vorstellung war unerträglich, dass sie Angst vor mir hatten. Meine Familie verteidigte sich gegen mich. Ich merkte, wie die Wut in mir brodelte. Das hatten sie mir nicht gesagt. Die Enttäuschung schürte meinen Zorn. Einzig allein Jasper machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Er spürte wohl meine Erregung. Er kam näher, Stück für Stück. Ich presste mich an die Wand, ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Vorsichtig griff er nach meiner Hand und ich spürte, wie meine Wut versank, wie mich die Ruhe einnahm. Mit seiner einnehmenden Stimme klärte er mich auf „Bella, du bist eine Neugeborene. Du hast so viel Kraft und bist doch so unkontrolliert. Du kennst dich, deinen Körper und deine Fähigkeiten noch nicht. Wir haben keine Angst vor dir. Wir sind nur bereit, jederzeit einzugreifen, wenn du die Beherrschung verlierst. Wir lieben dich….und du bist wunderschön". Ich seufzte ergeben und dann kam auch Edward auf mich zu. Er schlang seine Arme um mich, und ich erlebte ein unerkanntes Gefühl. Ich hatte erwartet, ich würde nichts spüren. Keine Vertrautheit, kein Gefühl der Liebe. Aber das, was gerade durch meinen Körper schoß, waren elektrische Schläge. Mir entfuhr ein leiser Schrei und erschrocken entzog ich mich ihm. Ein leises „Autsch, Bella, langsam." liess mich aufhorchen. Ich hatte Edward weh getan. Verunsichert stand ich da und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Wieder erfüllte der Klang meiner Stimme den Raum „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich noch so fühlen würde." Und dann kam es schlagartig zurück. Ich spürte das aufsteigende Brennen in meiner Kehle. Ich hatte Durst, ich war darauf vorbereitet. Aber nicht auf dieses Brennen. „Mein Hals…." Waren die einzigst beiden Worte, die ich heraus bekam.

Dann vernahm ich Alice´s wundervolle Stimme. „Edward, Emmet, Jasper, geht mir ihr jagen. Aber passt gut auf. Sie hat eine Überraschung für euch parat" Sie lachte mich an und bewegte sich als erste völlig entspannt, als sie den Raum verließ.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14: Das erste Mal auf der Jagd…

Emmet und Jasper rannten vor. Sie sicherten das Gebiet ab. Das Risiko jetzt einem Menschen über den Weg zu laufen, war einfach zu groß. Edward folgte mir im Abstand von zwei Metern. Im Wald stand ich einfach nur da und ließ alles auf mich wirken. Ich hörte so viele Geräusche und konnte keines zuordnen. Es war faszinierend und drängte den Durst in den Hintergrund.

Edward blieb stets in meiner Nähe, und doch ließ er mich alleine meine Umwelt erkundschaften.

Da stand ich mitten auf unserer Lichtung und lauschte. Ich hörte einen Ast brechen und ruckartig schnellte mein Kopf rum. Ich hob die Nase in den Wind und dann setzte mein Verstand aus.

Sie sah wunderschön aus, wie sie da auf der Lichtung stand und einfach nur auf ihre Umgebung lauschte. Mein Herz quoll über vor Liebe. Dieses traumhafte Wesen gehörte zu mir. Gespannt wartete ich, wann sie sich an ihren Durst erinnern würde. Sie stand nur reglos da. Und dann sah ich, wie ihr Kopf herum schnellte. Sie hatte das Knacken also auch gehört. Es beeindruckte mich zu sehen, wie sie die Witterung aufnahm. Und dann war sie weg. Für einen Moment stockte ich. Als sich meine Überraschung endlich gelöst hatte, rannte ich ihr hinterher. Ich hatte Angst um sie. Sie wusste doch gar nicht, wie man ein Tier erlegen musste. Als Mensch hatte sie mich ja auf Trab gehalten, aber da war es verhältnismäßig einfach. Aber jetzt? Sie ließ mich grad stehen. Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, und ich nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Von weitem hörte ich schon Emmet´s Lachen. Er und Jasper hatten sie wohl schon gefunden. Als ich kam ließ sie den toten Puma fallen. „Sie hat die gleiche Vorliebe wie Edward. Warum einfache Hirsche, wenn es Pumas gibt. Nur, dass sie jetzt aussieht, als ob sie aus der Altkleidersammlung ihr Kleid her hat!" Emmet hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Aber es sah auch wirklich zum Schmunzeln aus, wie sie erstaunt den Puma begutachtete und dann ihr Kleid. Es war zerrissen und ein paar Blutflecken waren drauf. Frustriert fragte sie mich: „Darin werde ich doch noch besser, oder?" Ich lächelte sie liebevoll an und nickte ihr zu. Sie hatte das für erste Mal sehr gut gemacht. „Sie bleibt halt doch ein Tolpatsch!" Emmet konnte sich immer noch nicht beherrschen. _Sie wird gleich ausrasten._ Ich konnte Jasper´s Gedanken deutlich hören und beobachtete meinen Engel. Langsam drehte sie den Blick zu Emmet und in ihren Augen sprühte der Zorn.

Wütend schaute ich Emmet an. Er machte sich über mich lustig?! Er nannte mich immer noch einen Tolpatsch. Ja, als Mensch konnte ich mich nicht gegen ihn wehren, aber jetzt würde er büßen. Ich stellte mich aufrecht hin und funkelte ihn böse an:"Wag es noch einmal, mich Tolpatsch zu nennen….!" Überrascht schaute er mir in die Augen und wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Jasper war sofort an seiner Seite. Doch auch er wich erschrocken zurück, als er mir in die Augen schaute. Sah ich auf einmal so schlimm aus? Ich verstand ihre Reaktionen gar nicht. Und dann stellte sich Edward auf die andere Seite von Emmet. Überrascht hob auch er eine Augsbraue, aber er wich wenigstens nicht vor mir zurück. Unsicher stand ich da. Was hatte ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Verlegen senkte ich den Blick. „Der kleine Tolpatsch ist ein Chamäleon!" und Emmet´s Lachen schoß wie ein Blitz in meinem Kopf. Es war soweit, ich merkte, wie die Wut die Überhand gewann und ich die Beherrschung verlor. Meine Muskeln spannten sich an, meine Augen wurden schmal….ich wollte ihn angreifen.

Emmet flog rückwärts gegen den Baum. Einfach so. Jasper und ich begriffen es nicht. Niemand hatte ihn angerührt. Wie konnte das passieren!? Erstaunt rappelte er sich auf. Er schaute an sich runter und kam dann wieder auf uns zu. „Was war denn das", brummelt er vor sich her. _Jetzt kennen wir Bella´s Fähigkeit, oder zumindest eine davon._ Jasper wollte es nicht laut sagen, aber auch mir kam jetzt die Erkenntnis, dass es gar keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als dass es Bella war. Hatte uns Alice nicht eine Überraschung angekündigt? Und dann brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Hatte ich vorher noch Angst gehabt, ich müsse meinen Engel schützen, so war es jetzt an mir, mich eher vor ihr in Acht zu nehmen. Ab jetzt war sie vor Emmets Streichen sicher. Ich konnte ein glückliches Lächeln nicht verbergen.

Ich blinzelte erschrocken. Emmet hing am Baum. Ich war das sicher nicht, ich wollte ihn stoßen, aber ich hatte mich noch gar nicht bewegt. Und wieso lachte Edward jetzt? Ich verstand gar nichts. Irritiert schaute ich mich um. Ich bekam Angst. Langsam ging ich Schritt für Schritt rückwärts. Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung. Alle drei machten einen Schritt auf mich zu. Es machte mir Angst. Instinktiv zogen sich meine Augenbrauen zusammen und alle drei flogen mehrere Meter rückwärts. „Bella, kannst du das lassen. Wir fliegen nicht so gerne…schon gar nicht, wenn die Landung so unsanft ist!" Erstaunt schaute ich sie an. Was sollte ich lassen?!

Nach etlichen Sekunden fiel der Groschen. Jetzt hatte ich es auch verstanden. Ich war das. Ich konnte sie durch die Gegend stoßen, ohne Hand anzulegen. Ich lachte. Es war ein befreiendes glückliches Lachen. Endlich war ich ebenbürdig. Edward streckte eine Hand nach mir aus. „Bella, ich tu dir nichts!" Wie auch, ich bin stärker als du ging es mir schmunzelnd durch den Kopf. Er zog seine Hand weg, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. Da stieg mir erneut und unwiderstehlicher Geruch in die Nase…und instinktiv rannte ich los und ließ die drei stehen.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15:

„Alice, du hättest uns vorwarnen können!" Entrüstet schimpften die drei mit mir. Ich wusste, was passiert war und konnte mein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sollten sie sie ruhig provozieren, sie würden sehen, was sie davon hatten. Bella war nicht nur stärker als die drei. Ihre Fähigkeiten übertrafen alle aus unserer Familie.

Bella saß auf der Couch. Edward hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und Emmet beschwerte sich bei Rose, was Bella ihm angetan hatte.

„Das ist eine von drei Fähigkeiten, die Bella hat. Ich habe gesehen, was sie noch kann. Und Edward kann mir bestätigen, dass er auch schon die zweite entdeckt hat." Bella schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und flüsterte ganz leise, dass sie doch sonst nichts getan hätte. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Er liebte sie, es war nicht zu übersehen. Doch er wollte ihr Geheimnis nicht verraten. Gleichgültig zuckte ich mit den Schultern und klärte meine Familie auf: „Bella kann, wenn sie will, anderen erlauben, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Er hat es vorhin im Wald gemerkt. Aber um sie nicht zu überfordern, hat er es ihr noch nicht gesagt. Wenn sie sich entschließt, ihre Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, verändert sich ihre Augenfarbe. Emmet, Jasper, Edward, ihr habt es gesehen. Ihr seid Zeuge, dass Bella´s Augen vorher von einem grün waren, wie ihr es noch nie gesehen habt." Ich sah, wie ihr Gesicht erstarrte. Sofort war Jasper bei ihr, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie war eine Neugeborene. Wir mussten einfach auf sie aufpassen. Jede ungelenkte Emotion konnte ihre Fähigkeiten auslösen, welche sie jetzt mit Sicherheit noch nicht kontrollieren konnte. Es war eine Gefahr für uns alle. Sie schaute mich mit großen Augen an: „…und die dritte?" Ich wollte es nicht aussprechen. Der Gedanke machte mich traurig. „Die Dritte ist….", ich musste schlucken, „…ihr Geruchssinn ist weitaus ausgeprägter als unserer." Ich schaute zu Boden. Niemand sollte sehen, dass ich die Folgen dieser Fähigkeit schon kannte. „Ach, wenn´s weiter nichts ist", brummte Emmet herum, „dann haben wir es ja noch ganz gut getroffen. Aber Bella, das gibt noch ´ne Revange!" Und die anderen stimmten in sein Lachen mit ein. Nur Edward schaute mich an. Und was er in meinen Gedanken sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Er hatte den Zusammenhang verstanden. Jede Fähigkeit für sich war kein Problem. Aber eine Kombination aus allen dreien, war eine tödliche Mischung. Wir konnten unser Versprechen, das wir gegeben hatten, nicht einhalten. Wenn Bella Menschenblut wollte, würde sie es bekommen….und wir waren machtlos. Und nun litt Edward mit mir…

„Klar, gibt es ne Revange. Ich mach dich jederzeit wieder fertig, großer Bruder. Und künftig schnapp ich dir sogar dein Essen weg, denn ich kann es vor dir riechen." Bella´s lachen erfüllte den Raum – auch sie hatte die Tragweite noch nicht erfasst. Wie auch, sie kannte den Geruch eines Menschen noch nicht. Aber das würde sich ändern….sehr bald.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16:

Alice Offenbarung über Bella´s Fähigkeiten betäubten mich. Mein Engel hatte mir vor der Verwandlung das Versprechen abgenommen, dass ich sie davor bewahren würde, jemals menschliches Blut zu trinken. Und nun stand ich machtlos da. Ich umarmte sie und wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Sie strahlte mich an. Sie liebte mich und war voller Vertrauen zu mir. Ich würde sie enttäuschen. Schmerzvoll war mir wieder bewusst, dass ich es nie schaffen würde, sie zu schützen.

Sie schmiegte sich enger an mich. Ihre Hingabe verdrängte auch die letzten schlechten Gedanken. Ich gab mich ganz meinem Engel hin. Ihr fordernder Kuss brachte mich um den Verstand. Die Leidenschaft entflammte uns beide, und es gab kein Halten mehr. All das, wonach wir uns schon seit Monaten sehnten, wurde wahr. Und es war noch hundert Mal schöner, als ich es mir je erhofft hatte.

„Edward? Alles ok? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an._ Hatte es ihm nicht gefallen?_ Es war so unglaublich schön gewesen für mich. Wir hatten uns ganz unseren Gefühlen hingegeben. Dass es so sein könnte, hatte ich mir nie erhofft. Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber ich wollte auf keinen Fall die Erinnerung daran verlieren. Meine verspätete Hochzeitsnacht war das Warten wert gewesen. Aber jetzt war er so anders. Vorhin noch gefühlvoll und leidenschaftlich, und jetzt reagierte er gar nicht. Unsicher drehte ich mich von ihm weg. Zweifel überkamen mich. War es nicht das, was er sich gewünscht hatte?

„Bella, es gibt niemanden, der liebevoller, hingebungsvoller und leidenschaftlicher ist als du. Es war unsagbar wunderschön. Ich bin nur über die Intensität meiner eigenen Gefühle überrascht. Ich hatte es mir nicht so vorgestellt. Hab keine Angst, es ist alles in Ordnung" zerstreute ich ihre Bedenken. Ich liebte sie so sehr dafür, dass sie doch noch immer an sich zweifelte. Sie war sich ihrer Wirkung auf mich noch immer nicht bewusst. Ein Leben ohne diese Liebe und Hingabe wäre die Hölle. Diesen Gedanken hatte ich immer und immer wieder….und genau dann kamen die schwarzen Gedanken zurück. Wenn ich mein Versprechen brechen würde, wäre ihr Vertrauen in mich zerstört. Und nichts wäre mehr, wie es war. So gerne wollte ich die Gedanken abschütteln, aber sie brannten sich in meinen Kopf wie ein glühendes Eisen.

Ich merkte, wie sie unruhig wurde und sich verstohlen an den Hals griff. Sie wollte ihre Schwäche nicht zugeben, dass der Durst sie noch immer beherrschte. Aber sie war jetzt gerade mal eine kurze Zeit eine von uns. Sie entwickelte sich gut. Sie lernte ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren und ihre Angriffsfähigkeit gezielt und nicht willkürlich einzusetzen. Sie wurde von Tag zu Tag besser. Der Durst würde immer bleiben, aber sie würde ihn irgendwann beherrschen. „Komm, mein Schatz, wir gehen jagen. Schau mich nicht so entschuldigend an, das ist das normalste für uns. Du wirst dich irgendwann daran gewöhnen."

Munter hüpfte ich die Treppe runter. Alice und Jasper wollten heute auch mitkommen jagen. Ich liebte sie…sie waren die Geschwister, die ich nie hatte. Edward und sie hatten beschlossen, dass wir heute in die Berge fahren würden zum jagen. Dort sollte es tolle Löwen geben. Ich freute mich schon darauf. Die Jagd machte mir Spaß. Ich liebte die Aufregung, die Anspannung und den Moment des Sieges. Ungeduldig zappelte ich auf dem Rücksitz. Die Fahrt kam mir ewig vor…und mein Hals brannte von Kilometer zu Kilometer mehr.

Ich liebte die Bergluft. Es war ein Gefühl der Freiheit. Kaum stand der Jeep, war ich schon ausgestiegen. Ich hatte Durst und wollte jagen…jetzt. Ich sog die Luft ein…da war nichts. Enttäuscht schaute ich Edward und Alice an. Edward lachte, nahm mich an der Hand und wir liefen ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Alice und Jasper nahmen den anderen weg. Wieder hob ich meine Nase in den Wind. Ich lauschte auf Geräusche. Ich hörte etwas, aber es war sogar für meine Ohren zu leise. Instinktiv zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen, ich wollte riechen, was ich nicht richtig hören konnte. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, dieser Duft war himmlisch. Süß und frisch. Meine Kehle brannte. Ein Knurren entwich meiner Brust. Ich war bereit zum losrennen, da stürzte sich Edward auf mich. Wir knallten zu Boden. Seine Arme umschlossen mich wie ein Schraubstock. Abgelenkt durch seinen Angriff dachte ich in dem Moment nicht mehr an diesen süßen, frischen Duft. Wut machte sich in mir breit. Ich knurrte ihn aus tiefster Seele an und zischte: "Gib mich frei, oder ich brech dir sämtliche Knochen!" Er schaute mich so schmerzerfüllt an, ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum gab er mich nicht frei. Was hatte ich getan. Wir waren doch hier zum jagen. Zornig kniff ich die Augen zusammen und stieß ihn von mir weg. „Sie sind grün", hörte ich ihn erschrocken sagen. Meine Wut übermannte mich, und meine Sinne schärften sich. Da war er wieder, dieser süße Geruch. Er folterte meine Kehle…und ich rannte. Ich folgte dem Geruch, immer tiefer in den Wald. Ich streifte nichts, keinen Zweig, keinen Blatt, nichts. Ich rannte lautlos durch den Wald. Mir blieb nicht viel Zeit. Edward, Alice und Jasper würden mich jagen und auch finden. Sie wollten meine Beute. Aber es war meine. Ich hatte sie zuerst gerochen, und meine Kehle brannte so.

Da standen sie vor mir, Alice und Jasper. Sie standen zwischen mir und der unglaublichen Versuchung. Ich knurrte sie an. Mein Verlangen war nicht zu bremsen. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die zwei und stieß jeden in eine andere Richtung. Ich machte mir den Weg frei. _Edward, halt dich von mir fern. Ich will dir nicht weh tun!_ Ich wusste, dass er es gehört hatte. Aber es hinderte ihn nicht. Er stellte sich zwischen mich und dieses Wesen, das so unglaublich gut roch.

„Bella, nein, das darfst du nicht. Es ist ein Mensch!"

Was auch immer er da sagte, ich verstand es nicht. Er verbot mir etwas. Wer war er, dass er sich das heraus nahm? Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei schleuderte ich ihn von mir weg….Ich sah nur noch rot. Langsam ging ich auf dieses kleine Wesen zu. Meine Kehle brannte wie Feuer. Ich spürte das Gift in meinem Mund. Mein Magen verkrampte.. Dieser Versuchung würde ich nicht widerstehen. Ich war die Jägerin und es das Gejagte. Als meine Zähne sich in die Haut meines Opfers gruben und ich das süßliche Blut schmeckte, vergaß ich alles um mich herum. Es war ein Rausch, ich wollte mehr und mehr und mehr…Es sollte nie wieder aufhören.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17:

Es war geschehen und ich hatte es nicht verhindern können. Mühsam richtete ich mich auf. Sie hatte mich nicht verletzt, als sie mich von sich weg schleuderte. Aber es lastete eine schwere Bürde auf mir. Ich musste sie jetzt vor sich selbst schützen. Wenn der Rausch nachließ, würde sie die Tragweite ihres Handelns verstehen….und sie würde verstehen, dass ich versagt und mein Versprechen gebrochen hatte. Ich schaute an das andere Waldende zu Alice und Jasper. Beide standen mit hängenden Schultern da. Auch sie hatten sie nicht stoppen können. Niemand würde das jemals können mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Traurig schaute ich zu meiner kleinen Bella. Noch immer liess sie nicht von dem Kind. Wie denn auch….Menschenblut war das einzige, was den Schmerz des Durstes für eine Weile komplett betäubte. Und mein Engel hatte die letzten Tage sehr unter diesen Schmerzen gelitten.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich auf Bella zu. Jasper und Alice kreisten sie von den anderen beiden Seiten ein. Keiner wusste, wie Bella reagieren würde, wenn sie sah, womit sie ihren Durst gestillt hatte.

Ich schaute derweil zu Boden. So lange es ging, wollte ich es herauszögern, ihrem vernichtenden Blick zu begegnen…Ich würde es hören, wenn sie aufstand.

Und da war er, der minimale Luftzug, der mir sagte, dass sie fertig war…dass sie aufstand und sich langsam beruhigte. Ich griff nach ihren Händen und schaute in ihre Augen. Sie waren so rot...und ich sah noch etwas anderes. Aber ich konnte es nicht deuten. Ich war mir auch nicht sicher, ob sie verstand, was eben passiert war…Sie bewegte sich nicht. „Bella?" Nicht mal, als ich ihren Namen aussprach, reagierte sie. Kurz entschlossen warf ich Alice die Autoschlüssel zu, nahm Bella auf meine Arme und trug sie zurück zum Auto. Bei Menschen hätte man gesagt, sie würde unter Schock stehen. Aber war das auch bei einem Vampir möglich?

Auf der Heimfahrt sagte niemand etwas. Alice hing ihren Schuldgefühlen nach, dass sie die Situation nicht so rechtzeitig sehen konnte, dass nichts passieren würde. Jasper, der verzweifelt versuchte, den aufkommenden Schmerz in mir zu beruhigen…

_Edward, sie hat Angst. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wovor, aber die äußere Ruhe ist eine Lüge. In ihr kocht alles. Sei auf der Hut…_

Ich hatte Jasper´s Warnung vernommen, aber ich konnte nicht mehr tun, als meinen Engel zu umarmen und darauf warten, dass sie wieder mit mir sprach…oder mich zumindest anschrie. Ich wünschte mir nur eine kleine Reaktion von ihr…


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18:

Meine Kehle brannte nicht mehr. Es war ein himmlisches Gefühl, einmal schmerzfrei zu sein. Mein Durst war gestillt. Ich stand auf und blickte auf dieses kleine Wesen nieder. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Alice und Jasper, wie sie sich mir langsam von hinten näherten. Edward kam ebenfalls auf mich zu. So langsam lichtete sich der Nebel in meinem Kopf, was die Erinnerung an die letzten paar Minuten anging. Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Körper. ICH hatte diesen kleinen Menschen, der noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich gehabt hätte, getötet. Niemals hatte ich Menschenblut trinken wollen. Sie hatten versprochen, auf mich aufzupassen, und es niemals zuzulassen. Wie konnten sie das zulassen? Der Hass in mir wuchs. Er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen. Sie alle hatten es gebrochen. Die Wut lähmte mich.

Ich schaute ihn an, als er nach meinen Händen griff. Dieser Blick schnitt mir ins Herz. Es war Verzweiflung, Schmerz und Trauer? Und dann erst erinnerte ich mich an das, was geschah, bevor ich dieses kleine Wesen getötet hatte. Die letzten Minuten spielten sich in meinem Kopf im Zeitraffer wieder…

Ich hatte sie angegriffen, alle drei. Sie hatten keine Chance gegen mich, ich war eine Neugeborene. Ich hatte mir das genommen, was ich wollte, und hatte meine Familie dabei verletzt. Sie wollten ihre Versprechen halten, aber ich hatte es nicht zugelassen.

Mein Wut war so schnell verflogen, wie sie gekommen war…übrig blieb nur noch die Trauer und der Schmerz…und die Angst. Ich hätte sie töten können. Es war dieses Monster in mir, vor dem mich Edward immer gewarnt hatte. Konnte er mich jetzt noch lieben? Ich war eine Killermaschine. Ich hatte ihn angegriffen, ich hatte ein Kind getötet. Ich hasste mich selbst dafür. Der Ekel vor mir selber wuchs. Würde meine Familie mir verzeihen? All die Gefühle, die jetzt auf mich einbrachen, betäubten mich. Selbst, wenn ich mich hätte bewegen wollen, es wäre nicht gegangen. Ich spürte, wie er mich auf die Arme nahm. Er trug mich zum Auto. Verzweifelt lehnte ich mich an seine Brust. Ich ließ es zu, dass er mich umarmte. Vielleicht war es die letzte Umarmung. Vielleicht wollten mich die Cullens jetzt nicht mehr. Ich hatte die Regeln gebrochen und einen Menschen getötet. Allein bei dem Gedanken geriet ich wieder in Panik. Ich war gefährlich…ein gefährliches unkontrolliertes Monster. So jemanden konnte man nicht lieben…

Ich schloss die Augen und ergab mich meinem Schmerz.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19:

Zuhause angekommen, hatte Bella sich soweit wieder gefasst, dass sie alleine aus dem Wagen stieg. Sie hatte noch immer kein Wort gesprochen. Ich wartete doch noch immer darauf, dass mein Engel mir den Kopf abreißen würde, oder mich zumindest mal anschreien würde, aber nichts dergleichen. Sie stand einfach nur vor unserem Haus.

„Hallo ihr drei, schön, dass ihr wieder da seid. Na Bella, du Tolpatsch, was hast du heute erlegt?" Emmet stupste sie an und sein Lachen gefror, als Bella ihn anblickte.

Alice und Jasper wichen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Würde jetzt der Wutausbruch kommen?

Ich konnte doch nicht die ganze Zeit schweigen. Ich sah es in Emmet´s Augen. Den Schock, als er erkannte, was ich gejagt hatte…und ich schämte mich so sehr. Ich musste hier weg. Ich wollte hier weg, ich brauchte jetzt einfach Zeit für mich. Es war mir alles zu viel…ich konnte nicht in der Nähe meiner Familie sein. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass Edward mich berührte. Ich war ein Monster. Ich könnte sie alle verletzen… Ich machte den Mund auf, aber meine Stimme gehorchte mir nicht.

Es kam kein Wutausbruch. Mein Engel stand einfach da und schaute mich an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber sie gab keinen Laut von sich…und dann sah ich den Wechsel der Augenfarbe. Jasper stellte sich schützend vor Alice, als auch ihm der Farbwechsel auffiel. Die Anspannung machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Bella, bitte sprich mit mir!" _Verzeih mir, Edward. Es tut mir so leid, was ich euch angetan habe. Bitte, lass mich gehen – ich bin eine Gefahr für euch. Ich muss mir jetzt erst über vieles klar werden! _

Und dann war sie, meine geliebte Bella. Ich sah ihr nach. Sie lief davon und wollte mich nicht an ihrer Seite haben. Ich konnte sie jetzt nicht halten…sie würde es nicht zulassen. Gegen ihre Kraft war ich einfach hilflos. Ein quälender Laut schlich sich aus meiner Brust. Es fühlte sich an wie ein riesiges Loch. Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Sie hatte mich verlassen. Ich spürte wie mich meine Kraft verliess. „Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa" ich wollte es schreien, doch es kam nur ein Flüstern. Der Schmerz stockte meine Atmung. Ich hatte sie verloren….

Verzweifelt schaute ich meine Geschwister an. „Edward, was hat sie gesagt? Wieso lässt du sie gehen?" Alice hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf mich ein, „sag mir, was zur Hölle los ist."

Ich wiederholte genau ihre Worte.

Sie war weg und hatte einen Teil von mir mitgenommen – ob und wann sie je zurückkommen würde, wusste ich nicht. Ich kniete am Boden und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Sie sollten nicht sehen, dass es mich zerstören würde. Sie würden selbst genug leiden.

Mit hängenden Schultern gingen sie ins Haus, um Carlisle und Esme die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen…


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20:

Ich rannte und rannte und rannte. Der Wind peitschte mir ums Gesicht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte weinen. Als Mensch war das einfach. Mit jeder Tränen spülte es ein wenig den Schmerz weg. Und jetzt? Es war nicht zu ertragen. Ich hatte meine Familie verlassen. Meinen Engel ließ ich zurück, den, den ich über alles liebte. Ohne den ich nicht leben konnte. Ich hatte mein Herz bei ihm gelassen. Es war eine Leere in mir, die ich nicht beschreiben konnte.

Gleichzeitig zerriss es mich. Mein Herz war tot, aber es brannte so lichterloh. Tausend Stiche quälten meinen Körper, ich hielt es kaum aus. Ich verlangsamte meinen Schritt und blieb dann einfach stehen. Regungslos schaute ich zum Himmel. Er fühlte mit mir. Große schwarze Wolken waren zu sehen, und das erste Donnergrollen war auch schon zu hören. Der Himmel würde für mich weinen.

Mit einem Aufschrei sank ich auf die Knie. Mein Körper bebte.

Ich spürte nichts… Inzwischen prasselte der Regen nieder, aber auch das nahm ich nicht wahr. Ich hoffte nur, er würde meinen glühenden Körper kühlen, aber dem war nicht so. Der Schmerz brannte noch immer…unaufhörlich.

Ich hatte meine Liebe – mein Leben – verlassen. Es gab kein Zurück. Ich war eine Gefahr. Ich war ein unkontrolliertes Monster, bereit zum Töten eines jeden…Ich machte keinen Halt vor meiner Familie. Ich hätte sie im Wald töten können. Und nur weil ich dieses verdammte Menschenblut wollte. Ich hab sie durch die Gegend geschleudert, und es hatte mir rein gar nichts ausgemacht. Es hatte mir Spaß gemacht…Ich genoß die Angst, die sie hatten. Es war Verrat. Verrat an denen, die immer für mich da wären, deren Liebe ich einfach nicht verdient hatte.

Meine Familie würde durch mich nicht mehr zu schaden kommen. Ich würde mich soweit von ihnen entfernen, dass keine Gefahr mehr bestehen würde. Ein Zurück gab es nicht… Vielleicht irgendwann, aber das stand in den Sternen. Solange ich meine Kräfte nicht kontrollieren konnte, war ich eine wandelnde Tötungsmaschine. Diesem Risiko würde ich sie nicht wieder aussetzen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Stunden ich hier am Boden kniete…ich weiß auch nicht, wie lange ich schon von meiner Familie weg war. Es kam vor mir wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich war bisher keinem Menschen mehr begegnet. Langsam fühlte ich die Kraft, ich könnte vielleicht doch widerstehen. Die letzten Stunden hatte ich mit jagen von Tieren zugebracht. Mein Durst war gestillt. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg in ein Gebiet, welches mir entweder wieder die Freiheit brachte, zu meiner Familie zurückzugehen, oder meine Existenz beenden würde.

Es war mein Plan gewesen. Hier in diesem Gebiet durfte ich nicht jagen….Wenn ich schwach werden würde, müsste ich das mit dem Leben bezahlen. Die Wölfe würden gnadenlos sein. Wenn ich nicht die Kraft hätte zu widerstehen, dann wollte ich auch nicht leben. Als ein Monster, das jeden in tödliche Gefahr bringt, den es liebt….nein, so wollte ich nicht die Ewigkeit verbringen.

Was könnte es für einen größeren Anreiz geben, einem Menschen zu widerstehen, damit ich zurück zu Edward konnte…damit ich vielleicht irgendwann wieder mit ihm glücklich sein konnte.

Es war wie ein Wink des Schicksals, denn genau jetzt nahm ich wieder diesen wunderbaren Geruch wahr…Jeder Muskel in mir spannte sich an. Es war eine automatische Reaktion, ich konnte sie gar nicht beeinflussen. Es war ein Mensch….ich wusste es, ich roch es. Und ich spürte den Schmerz in der Kehle….es brannte.

Ich kauerte mich an den Boden und versuchte mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. In Gedanken erinnerte ich mich an unsere Lichtung, die vielen Stunden, die wir dort gemeinsam verbracht hatten, an meine Familie…ich versuchte wirklich, mich nicht von diesem unwiderstehlichen Geruch aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen…

Ein Knurren kam aus meiner Brust, und ich erschrak über mich selbst. Ich hatte mich nicht im Griff…ich spürte, wie ich die Kontrolle über mich langsam verlor. Meine Sinne schärften sich….Ich wusste, in welche Richtung ich rennen musste, wo ich die Erlösung meiner Schmerzen finden würde.

Ich wollte aber nicht dorthin rennen.

Meine Hoffnung, dass ich inzwischen stärker wäre und ich mich den Qualen aussetzen und dann widerstehen könnte, wurde zunichte gemacht. Das Monster in mir hatte längst entschieden, sich das zu holen, was diesen Brand in meiner Kehle stillen würde…Ich wollte mich zum Angriff anschleichen…und dann stand ich meinem Vollstrecker gegenüber. Er würde mich nicht vorbei lassen…und gewachsen war ich ihm auch nicht. Ich hatte keine Kampferfahrung...

Ich musste den Mensch vor dem Blutsauger schützen. Es war eine wunderschöne junge Vampirin….ich hätte sie gerne verschont. Aber der Schutz der Menschen geht vor. Sie schlich auf mich zu…und knurrte mich an. Ein beeindruckendes Knurren war es…ich machte mich zum Angriff bereit. Sie würde heute hier keinen Menschen töten.

Und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Sie machte einen Satz und ich sprang ihr Entgegen. Es krachte, als ob Felsen aufeinander treffen würden. Ich grub meine Zähne in ihre Schulter und hörte, wie die Knochen unter der Kraft meines Kiefers nachgaben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass der Mensch sich in Sicherheit brachte, und auch meiner Gegnerin war das nicht entgangen. Sie bäumte sich auf, und dann packte ich erneut zu…Mit einem lauten Krach stürzte ich rückwärts….und spuckte ihren Arm aus. Ich hatte ihn abgerissen. Sie hatte aufgeschrieen, also spürte sie die Schmerzen. Und sie schien mir plötzlich ruhiger….aber sie war ein Vampir. Denen konnte man nicht vertrauen, und man konnte sie nicht einschätzen.

Mit einem wütenden Grollen stürzte ich mich wieder auf sie….und verletzte sie an vielen Stellen sehr tief….und sie wehrte sich nicht. Sie schluckte den Schmerz und gab keinen Ton von sich. Langsam drang es in mein Bewusstsein, dass dieser Vampir sich nicht verteidigte, sondern sich von mir auseinander nehmen ließ. Ich blickte ihren Körper an. Es waren viele Verletzungen, richtig tief, wie sie nur ein Werwolf einem Vampir zufügen konnte. Sie schaute mir in die Augen….ich konnte nicht verstehen, was sie aussagten, aber ich wusste, ich würde sie hier und heute nicht töten….in einem fairen Kampf ja, aber nicht so. Ich ließ von ihr ab und entfernte mich einige Schritte, zum Schauen, ob sie wieder aufstand und erneut angreifen wollte. Aber sie rührte sich nicht. Sie lag einfach nur da und gab keinen Ton von sich. Vielleicht würde sie ihren Verletzungen auch erliegen, das war mir jedoch egal. Sie war mein größter Feind…

Mit erhobenem Kopf lief ich dem Menschen hinterher und ließ den Vampir hinter mir.

Mein Körper war zerfleddert. Der Wolf hatte gute Arbeit geleistet…die vielen Fleischwunden waren zu ertragen….aber mein Arm. Diesen Schmerz zu ertragen war eine Qual…ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Noch nie hatte ich dieses Gefühl erlebt. Aber mein Durst war verschwunden, schon nach dem ersten Schmerz, den ich spürte. Schmerz würde mich unter Kontrolle halten. Wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, nicht als Monster zu leben…so hatte ich den Schlüssel gefunden.

Ich brauchte jetzt Hilfe. Alleine würde ich das nicht schaffen, und ich wusste auch nicht, was ich jetzt mit meinem Arm machen sollte.

Es gab jetzt nur einen, den ich fragen konnte und wollte. Und ich hoffte inständig, er würde mich nicht abweisen.

Ich nahm mein Handy und wählte. „Ja?" hörte ich es am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Carlisle, hier ist Bella. Bitte, ich brauche deine Hilfe…."

Irritiert blickte ich Carlisle an. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Bella – der Name war im Kopf eines jeden von uns – seit Wochen – und als sein Handy klingelte und er abnahm, dachte er plötzlich an nichts? Ich hörte ihn nur sagen „Ja, selbstverständlich werde ich kommen," als er den Raum verließ. Das ganze kam mir zwar sehr merkwürdig vor, aber meine Gedanken drehten sich nur um meinen geliebten Engel. Ich wusste nicht, wo sie war, wie sie sich fühlte. Liebte sie mich noch? Ich vermisste sie so sehr…. Ich wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass sie zu mir zurückkommen würde. Es war das einzige, was mich daran hinderte, durchzudrehen. Ich hatte viel Geduld, und ich würde ewig warten…wenn auch nur der kleinste Hoffungsschimmer bestünde, dass ich mein Leben zurückbekäme.

„Carlisle, ich will mit!" hörte ich Alice aufschreien. Wie der Teufel sprang sie von der Couch und flitzte ihm hinterher…aber er war schon weg. Draußen hörte ich sie toben und stampfen und entschied nach meiner kleinen Schwester zu schauen. „Er ist weg…wie kann er nur….ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich hab es gesehen….er geht zu Bella."

Verwirrt schaute ich Alice an. Woher wusste er, wo Bella war? Was wollte er bei ihr? „Alice, was hast du gesehen?" Es war keine Frage, es war eine Drohung. Sie hatte gesehen, was er vorhatte. Traurig blickte Alice mich an: „Er hat seine Arzttasche mitgenommen und ist zu ihr. Mehr habe ich nicht gesehen…"

Er hatte seine Arzttasche mitgenommen? Das konnte nur eines bedeuten… Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Wenn Bella ihn angerufen hatte und Hilfe brauchte, dann war sie verletzt. Es konnte nicht irgendeine kleine Verletzung sein, denn die hätte von alleine geheilt. Das wusste Bella schon von uns. Was konnte meinem Engel zugestoßen sein? Die Angst in mir machte sich breit….Sie war irgendwo da draußen, ohne Erfahrung und eine leichte Beute für jeden unserer Feinde…

Ich musste zu ihr….aber wo war sie?


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21:

„Bella!" In der Ferne hörte ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen. Diese beruhigende Stimme kannte ich so gut. Carlisle war auf dem Weg zu mir. Ich wollte ihn laut rufen, aber es kam nur ein Flüstern heraus. Der Speichel des Wolfes hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich fühlte mich sehr geschwächt…Es war wie ein Gift, das in mir brannte. Mein Körper stieß es ab….es war ein unaufhaltsamer Ablauf. „Carlisle, wieso fühle ich mich so schwach? Bitte hilf mir!"

Ihr Anblick war grauenvoll. Es war schlimmer, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Die Verletzungen eines Vampires heilten immer schnell. Aber bei Bella sah das anders aus. Überall auf ihrem Körper waren tiefe Fleischwunden. Hautfetzen hingen herum und – es tat mir in der Seele weh – ihr Arm war vom Körper getrennt. Es war eine große klaffende Wunde…Besorgt kniete ich mich neben sie und untersuchte sie eingehend. Die Fleischwunden machten mir weniger Sorgen, auch wenn diese schon weiter verheilt sein sollten, als sie es waren. Aber ihr Allgemeinzustand war nicht in Ordnung. Sie lag am Boden und hatte kaum die Kraft den Kopf zu heben. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen und die Wangen waren eingefallen. Dazu sah ihre Schulter besorgniserregend aus. Die Wundränder verfärbten sich dunkel…Ihr Körper focht den Kampf gegen den tödlichen Speichel des Wolfes, und dabei konnte ihr niemand helfen. Diesen Kampf musste sie ganz alleine führen. Erneut kam ein Stöhnen aus ihrem Mund, und es schnitt mir ins Herz. Der Kampf um Leben und Tod hatte begonnen. Verzweifelt über meine Machtlosigkeit entschied ich, sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen und trug sie zurück an mein Auto….

Carlisle war da und half mir. Kraftlos lag ich am Boden und ließ seine Untersuchungen über mich ergehen. Mein Körper fühlte sich wie gelähmt an, aber die Schmerzen waren noch immer da. Es war ein Feuer, dass sich in mir ausbreitete. Ich hatte es schon mal erlebt. Nun wusste ich auch, was passierte. Mein Körper wehrte sich gegen Gift. Es musste das Gift des Wolfes sein. Während meiner Verwandlung, als ich Edward´s Gift in mir hatte, brannte es genauso. Die Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Mußte ich nochmals so leiden? Würde ich mich wieder Tage unter diesen grausamen Schmerzen winden? Und wäre ich dann schlussendlich tot? Würde ich jetzt bekommen, was ich verdiente? Ein Stöhnen entfuhr mir und dann spürte ich, wie alles um mich herum in einem Nebel versank. Es war ein Gefühl des Schwindels. Ich verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und tauchte in die Dunkelheit….


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22:

Seit zwei Tagen lag Bella schon hier in meinem Bett. Sie rührte sich nicht und ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Hin und wieder kam ein leises schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus ihrer Brust, was sich wie ein Messer in mein Herz bohrte. Ich hielt ihre Hand und strich ihr immer wieder über die Wange. Ich liebte sie und sie so zu sehen, brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand.

Als Alice mir sagte, dass Carlisle Bella mit nach Hause bringen würde, war ich so glücklich. Mein Engel würde wieder hier sein. Ich wollte mir ihr reden und ihr erklären, dass wir gemeinsam alles schaffen würden. Aber als ich dann sah, in welchem Zustand er sie nach Haus brachte, gefror mir das Blut in den Adern. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Ihr Anblick war die schlimmste Folter, die ich mir vorstellen konnte. Das war nicht mehr meine kleine wunderschöne Bella. Grauenvoll drängte sich mir die Vorstellung auf, wie sie zu all diesen Wunden gekommen war. Welche Schmerzen hatte sie ertragen müssen? Die Verzweiflung drohte mich aufzufressen.

Carlisle hatte uns alle vorgewarnt, dass der Körper meines Engels nicht so reagierte, wie er sollte. Dass das Speichelgift des Wolfes sie in die Knie bezwang und vielleicht auch tötete. Tag und Nacht saß ich bei ihr am Bett. Ich konnte nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen. Sie war wieder hier, und ich wollte, dass sie lebte – dass sie mit mir lebte. Sie war mein Leben, und ohne sie gäbe es keinen Sinn mehr für meine Existenz. Nie wieder würde ich sie weglaufen lassen, selbst wenn es den Kampf mit ihr bedeuten würde. Unsere Liebe musste einfach stärker sein, als dieser verfluchte Durst…

Auch am dritten Tag war ihr Zustand noch immer unverändert. Die Fleischwunden am Körper waren zwischenzeitlich alle verheilt. Der Arm schien auch langsam wieder anzuwachsen. Carlisle deutete das als Zeichen, dass Bella den Kampf gegen das Gift gewonnen hätte….jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachen würde.

Ich hatte Durst, das konnte ich jetzt nicht länger verleugnen. Meine Augen waren schwarz wie die Nacht. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebte, sie zu verlassen, ich musste jagen gehen… Solange sie nicht wach war, konnte sie mir auch nicht davon laufen, wenn ich nicht da war. Es war der einzige Gedanke, der mich dazu hätte bewegen können, Bella für wenige Stunden allein zu lassen, wenn sie nicht genau jetzt die Augen aufgeschlagen hätte…


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23:

Die Dunkelheit um mich herum verschwand. Ein paar Stunden schon nahm ich meine Umwelt war. Ich wusste auch, dass jemand bei mir im Zimmer war, aber es war nicht wichtig. Ich kämpfte meinen inneren Kampf. Carilisle hatte mich nach Hause gebracht, das war mir klar. Aber sollte ich bleiben, konnte und durfte ich bleiben? Nach alle dem, was ich getan hatte, kam ich mir so unerwünscht vor. Ich liebte meine Familie und hoffte so inständig, sie würden mir verzeihen….und mir helfen. Ohne ihre Hilfe würde ich es nicht schaffen. Aber gemeinsam könnte man vielleicht eine Lösung finden.

Und dann war da noch Edward. Er war meine Liebe, mein Leben, mein…er war alles für mich. Ihn brauchte ich um glücklich zu sein. Ich wusste, dass er mich liebte…oder geliebt hatte. Die Frage, ob er mich noch liebte, quälte mich schon die ganzen Stunden, seit ich wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Ich hatte ihn bei der Jagd angegriffen, ich habe ihn verlassen….und er hatte nicht nach mir gesucht. Unsere Liebe konnte doch so nicht weiter existieren…Ich musste und wollte mich jetzt der Wahrheit stellen….also entschied ich, vollends wach zu werden und öffnete meine Augen.

Ich schaute geradewegs an die Decke, und nun wusste ich, in wessen Zimmer ich mich befand. Das Zimmer wurde durch den Mond leicht erhellt, also musste es schon Nacht sein. Wie lange ich hier im Bett gelegen hatte, wusste ich nicht…aber es war Zeit zum Aufstehen.

Ich drehte den Kopf langsam zur Tür und blickte in zwei schwarze Augen. Edward. Er stand einfach nur da und schaute mich an… Ich erwiderte seinen Blick, dennoch bemerkte ich, dass er eigentlich gerade gehen wollte. Er hatte noch immer die Türklinke in der Hand. Zögerlich richtete ich mich auf und blickte auf meinen Arm. Er war wieder an der Stelle, wo er hingehörte. Vorsichtig versuchte ich ihn zu bewegen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er eingerostet wäre. Anscheinend war mein Bewegungsapparat noch nicht richtig wieder hergestellt, aber das war im Moment eins meiner kleineren Probleme. Mein Blick wanderte nochmals zur Tür und Edward stand immer noch regungslos da, unentschlossen, was er nun tun sollte.

„Geh jagen, Edward. Deine Augen sind schwarz wie die Nacht."

„Wirst du noch da sein, wenn ich von der Jagd zurückkomme?"

Was sollte ich ihm darauf antworten. Ich wusste doch nicht, was mich jetzt erwarten würde, wenn ich meiner Familie gegenüber stünde. Vielleicht schickten sie mich fort.

„Ich werde auf dich warten, Edward."

Und dann war er weg. Es war ihm sicher nicht leicht gefallen, jetzt zu gehen, aber wenn ich seine Augen sah, tat es mir in der Seele weh. Sein Durst musste ihn im Moment sehr quälen…und dennoch war die Angst, dass ich gehen würde, größer, so dass er gar nicht gehen wollte.

Die Erkenntnis warf mich um. Er liebte mich immer noch. Trotz dem, was ich ihm angetan hatte. Er hatte mir verziehen… Eine kleine Hoffnung in mir wuchs. Wenn er mich noch liebte und mir verziehen hatte, dann würde seine Familie das vielleicht auch tun.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24:

Schritt für Schritt kam sie die Treppen hinunter. Es waren vorsichtige und zaghafte Schritte. Wir hörten sie alle und dann stand unsere Bella in der Tür. Unsicher schaute sie jeden von uns einmal an. Emmet ging das ganze wohl zu lang, er sprang einfach auf und stürmte auf Bella zu „Endlich bist du wieder zu Hause. Man, hab dich vermisst, kleine Schwester!" Es war eine innige Umarmung und nun war auch die Starre der anderen gefallen. Freudig stürmten alle auf Bella zu. Die Umarmungen wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören. Und dann ging ich langsam auf Bella zu, nahm ihre Hände in meine und schaute sie lange an. Sie war wie eine weitere Tochter für mich. Ich hatte so Angst, sie zu verlieren, als Carlisle sie nach Hause brachte, dass ich es jetzt noch immer nicht so richtig glauben konnte, dass sie heil vor mir stand. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Arme um sie und drückte sie an mich. Ganz leise flüsterte ich ihr zu: „Liebste kleine Bella, wir lieben dich. Und egal, was passiert, wir werden dich immer lieben. Und zu verzeihen gibt es nichts. Wir sind, was wir sind. Gemeinsam schaffen wir alles….aber bitte verlass uns nie mehr. Wir wollen dich nicht verlieren. Ohne dich ist unsere Familie nicht vollständig."

Ich schaute Esme mit großen Augen kann. Wie konnte sie wissen, was in mir vorging. Sie hatte mir jede unausgesprochene Frage beantwortet. Es war ein so schönes Gefühl, ich wollte es solange wie möglich genießen. Doch das schwierigste Gespräch stand mir ja noch bevor. Und mein Herz wurde wieder schwer. Seine Familie hatte mich zurückgenommen, würde er es auch tun? Der Ring um mein Herz wurde immer enger. Ich brauchte Luft. Mein Weg führte mich in den Wald, zu unserer Lichtung. Hier fühlte ich mich befreit. Ich legte mich ins Gras, sah in den Sternenhimmel und wartete auf seine Rückkehr. Irgendwann überkamen mich Zweifel, ob er mich hier überhaupt finden würde. Woher sollte er wissen, wo ich denn nun war?

Es war jetzt ein Versuch, aber vielleicht würde es klappen. Ich konzentrierte mich auf Edward – alle meine Gedanken drehten sich nur um ihn. Würde er es hören, wo ich war.

Es kostete viel Kraft. Noch nie hatte ich meine Fähigkeit so bewusst und kontrolliert eingesetzt. Ich würde noch viel üben müssen.

Bereit zum Warten schloss ich meine Augen und lauschte auf die Geräusche im Wald. Sie hatten etwas beruhigendes.

Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Heute war die Jagd kein Spaß, sondern eine Notwendigkeit. Ich musste und wollte schnellstmöglich wieder zurück. Vielleicht würde sie ja doch nicht auf mich warten, auch wenn sie es gesagt hatte. Eine innere Unruhe erfasste mich, und ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf die Jagd konzentrieren. Ich hatte zwei Rehe erwischt. Von daher könnte ich jetzt nach Hause. Morgen war ein weiterer Tag, da könnte ich ja nochmals jagen gehen. Aber jetzt musste ich mit Bella reden. So schnell wie ich konnte, rannte ich nach Hause. Jetzt, wo sie wieder da war, wollte ich keine Sekunde ohne sie sein. Schwungvoll öffnete ich die Haustür und merkte sofort, dass sie nicht da war. Fragend schaute ich meine Familie an. Sie ist in den Wald, mein Schatz. Es war viel für sie. Ich warf Esme eine Kusshand zu und war schon auf dem Weg in den Wald.

Und dann hörte ich ihre Gedanken. Ein Schreck durchfuhr meinen Körper. Sie war auf der Lichtung. Es war ein gutes Stück von hier zur Lichtung. Konnte sie ihre Gedanken soweit übermitteln? Ich rannte los. Die Sehnsucht trieb mich voran. Keine Minuten wollte ich länger ohne sie sein.

Ich sah sie schon von weitem im Gras liegen. Den Blick zum Himmel gerichtet und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich legte mich neben sie und tat es ihr gleich. Keiner von uns sagte ein Wort.

Wie langen wir hier lagen, konnte ich nicht sagen. In ihrer Gegenwart war Zeit für mich bedeutungslos…

Sie richtete sich auf, schaute kurz zu mir und fing dann an mit sprechen.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25:

„Edward, lass mich jetzt einfach bitte ausreden. Unterbrich mich nicht. Es ist so schon unheimlich schwer für mich, dass ich gar nicht weiß, ob ich es überhaupt schaffe.

Die letzten Tage waren die Hölle. Ohne dich zu sein, bringt mich noch immer um den Verstand. Aber ich kann auch nicht in deiner Nähe sein. Ich bin nicht gut für dich....und auch nicht für deine Familie...."

„Bella, bitte..." Ich sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen.

„EDWARD, ich bin gefährlich...für euch alle. Ich könnte euch jederzeit töten, und ihr könntet euch nicht mal groß wehren. Was war im Wald? Erinnere dich...Ich habe euch angegriffen...ohne Rücksicht. Es war mir schlichtweg egal, was mit euch passiert...Ich habe dieses kleine Wesen getötet. Es hatte noch das ganze Leben vor sich. Wie soll ich mir das jemals verzeihen? Ihr könnt mich nicht stoppen. Weißt du, was passieren wird, wenn ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle habe? Ich bringe euch alle in Gefahr…Ich liebe Dich, ich liebe euch alle....aber..."

Ich musste tief Luft holen, wenn es auch unnötig war, aber es brachte mir einen kleinen Aufschub, bevor ich weiter reden musste.

„Niemals wollte ich jemanden töten. Das war meine größte Angst, vor meiner Verwandlung. Wir hatten lange darüber gesprochen. Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse. Es war mein größter Wunsch so zu sein wie du. Und ihr hattet mir versprochen, auf mich aufzupassen....und ich habe euch geglaubt. Ich wollte euch glauben. Ich weiß, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst, aber ich kann sie dir nicht machen. Denn, ihr habt versucht, euer Versprechen zu halten....ich hab es nur nicht zugelassen. Und ich werde immer wieder Menschen töten, und niemand kann mich davon abhalten. Ich habe nie um diese Fähigkeit gebeten, aber sie macht mich zu einer Killermaschine... Liebend gerne hätte ich gar keine Fähigkeit, als meilenweit den Geruch eines Menschen aufnehmen zu können…. Auch dass ich jemanden nur mit meinen Gedanken angreifen kann, ist ein Fluch. Bei einem Kampf würde mir das immer einen Vorteil verschaffen… Wer will mich denn bezwingen? Gegen „Kopf"-Fähigkeiten bin ich noch immer immun und gegen körperliche Angriffe kann ich mich wehren, ohne den Finger zu rühren. Es ist ein Freischein zum töten. Nicht mal die Volturies könnten mich aufhalten…

Du hast mir immer gesagt, du bist ein Monster. Aber auch heute kann ich dir nur sagen, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du hattest mich immer beschützt. Nie hast du versucht, mich zu töten...obwohl mein Blut die größte Qual für dich war. Nie hatte ich eine Vorstellung, was meine Nähe in dir auslösen könnte. Jetzt weiß ich, wie du gelitten hast...und ich fühle mich so schlecht bei diesen Gedanken. Ich war so egoistisch und wollte immer in deiner Nähe sein. Ich habe dich nicht gehen lassen. Meine Nähe hat dich gefoltert....und ich fand es einfach nur schön. Allein bei diesem Gedanken würde ich mich so gerne selbst verdammen. Ich habe dich schon gequält, als ich ein Mensch war… Ich werde dich immer wieder verletzen, und das ertrag ich nicht.

All das, was ich in den letzten Tagen gemacht habe, ist unverzeihlich. Ich kann mir selbst nicht mehr in die Augen schauen. Ich habe keine Kraft menschlichem Blut zu widerstehen. Ich bin einfach nicht stark. Also habe ich auch nicht das Recht, bei deiner Familie zu sein....bei dir zu sein. Ihr seid so stark und konsequent...und ich? Ich bin ein ungelenktes Monster, dass sich das nimmt, was es will....selbst, wenn es ihre Liebsten dabei verletzt."

Ich holte tief Luft...und wusste genau, jetzt würde ich ihm das Herz brechen. Meine Augen richtete ich zu Boden,... Das Loch in mir wurde immer größer, es drohte mich aufzufressen.

„Ich bin mit Absicht in das Wolfsgebiet gegangen. Ich wusste, dass, wenn ich nicht widerstehen könnte, ich das mit meiner Existenz bezahlen würde. Ich WOLLTE, dass mich der Wolf tötet."

Das Entsetzen in seinen Augen zeigte mir, dass er verstanden hatte, was ich ihm sagen wollte.

„Ich hatte mich nicht mal gewehrt, als er mir zusetzte. Und die Schmerzen, die ich fühlte, waren eine Erlösung. Aber er wollte es nicht zu Ende bringen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm dafür dankbar sein sollte. Einerseits hat er das Monster weiter leben lassen, weswegen ich ihn verfluche. Andererseits hat er mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, nochmals mit dir und deiner Familie zu reden. Ich liebe deine Familie. Sie haben mich alle mit offenen Armen empfangen vorhin. Keiner war mir böse, sie waren einfach nur glücklich, dass ich wieder da war. Aber keiner von ihnen hat darüber nachgedacht, welche Konsequenzen das hat. Und du bist mein Leben…eine Existenz ohne dich ist für mich undenkbar. Aber ein Leben mit dir ist auch nicht möglich.

In den letzten 24 Stunden ist mir einfach klar geworden, dass ich nicht weiter existieren kann....und darf. Ich bin eine Gefahr für alle, die ich liebe...und für jeden Menschen auf der Welt. Ich wollte die Ewigkeit mit dir – glücklich sein und dich nie wieder verlieren. Aber so kann ich nicht weiter machen. Es konnte ja auch niemand wissen, dass ich mit solchen Gaben bestraft werden würde....denn für mich sind sie ein Fluch. "

Mit aller Kraft schaute ich auf, in seine wundervollen Augen. Ich liebte ihn....er war wirklich mein Leben, Ihn zu verlassen, war das schwierigste, was ich mir vorgenommen hatte. Aber gerade weil ich ihn so liebte, musste ich diesen Schritt machen. Seine Seele wäre in Gefahr. Und ich hatte Verantwortung gegenüber seine Familie. Sie durften nicht durch mich in Gefahr geraten.

„Edward, ich werde dich und deine Familie verlassen...für immer! Wir werden uns niemals wieder sehen."

Er straffte seine Schultern und knurrte mich an: „Bella, ich werde dich überall suchen, und glaube mir, ich werde dich finden. Ich liebe dich, du bist mein Leben…und ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du alleine irgendwo bist….wenn doch dein Zuhause hier bei mir und den anderen ist!"

Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Er wollte es einfach nicht verstehen…

„Edward, ich verspreche dir, du wirst mich nicht finden. Dort wo ich hingehe, kannst du mir nicht folgen… Bitte such mich nicht."

Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht, dass er eine Ewigkeit nach mir suchen würde. Er sollte ein neues „Leben" ohne mich beginnen, wieder glücklich werden…

"Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Wie kannst du mir versprechen, dass ich die nicht finde? Und wohin kann ich dir nicht folgen. Bella, bitte, ich versteh es nicht…" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Es kostete mich alle Kraft, meiner Stimme die nötige Härte zu geben, aber er musste es einsehen und verstehen:

„Man kann niemanden finden, der nicht mehr existiert!"


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26:

Nun, war der Satz ausgesprochen...Als ich ihn erneut anschaute, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er verstanden hat, was ich gesagt hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass er jetzt wütend wurde, mich anschrie, schüttelte...zumindest hatte ich irgendeine Reaktion erwartet. Aber er saß einfach nur da und schaute mich an....

Da war es dann vorbei mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung...und ich sackte kraftlos zusammen.

„Bella, mein Engel, wo immer du hingehst, ich werde dir folgen....!" Mehr konnte ich ihr nicht sagen. Ich wusste, was sie fühlte und durchmachte. Wir hatten das alle durchgemacht. Nicht in dem Ausmaß wie sie, dass wir gegen unsere Familie gegangen sind, aber diese Qual hatten wir alle erlitten, bis wir irgendwann mit dem Durst umgehen konnten. Sie würde mich – uns – wieder verlassen, um ihre Existenz zu beenden. Ich konnte nicht anders, als sie einfach nur anschauen. Genau das war meine Bella. Sie wollte nie, dass jemand wegen ihr leiden musste...auch ihre Verwandlung hat ihr Wesen nicht geändert. Diesem Engel werde ich überall hinfolgen...

„Bella, wenn du es wagst, dann bring ich dich eigenhändig um!" schrie Alice aus dem Erdgeschoss. Es hätte mir ja klar sein müssen, dass sie es sehen würde...

„Bella", Carlisle´s Stimme war genauso unverkennbar wie die von Edward, „komm zu mir in die Bibliothek. Wir sollten uns noch unterhalten, bevor du uns verlässt." Ich richtete mich mühsam auf und schaute Edward nochmals an. Ich wusste, dass er es mir nicht leicht machen würde…aber dass er so gar nicht reagierte, wie ich es erwartet hatte, brachte mich nun doch durcheinander. Eine Trennung im Streit wäre einfacher gewesen, um ein vieles einfacher. Schweren Herzens machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Carlisle in die Bibliothek.

„Bella, wir wissen von Alice, was du vorhast…und ich kann dich so nicht gehen lassen." Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel und lauschte seiner Stimme. Sie hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. „Laß mich dir erzählen, wie es anderen Vampiren in deiner Situation gegangen ist. Ich will dich nicht überreden zu bleiben, du sollst dir nur anhören, was ich zusagen habe, und dann für dich selbst entscheiden…" Sein Blick war eine Bitte, welcher ich nicht widerstehen würde. Und so hörte ich ihm zu, als er anfing mit erzählen…

Mein Engel saß nun schon seit drei Stunden bei Carlisle in der Bibliothek. Und sie redeten mit Absicht so leise, dass keiner von uns auch nur ein Wort verstehen konnte. Es machte mich wütend. Was konnte er ihr denn so lange erzählen? Er sollte sie überreden zu bleiben, und ihr nicht noch Ratschläge geben, wie sie ihren Plan verwirklichen könnte. Die Gedanken von Alice waren auch nicht gerade förderlich, dass ich meine Wut unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Ständig wurde sie von wechselnden Visionen heimgesucht. Mal wurde Bella von einem Werwolf getötet, dann stellte sie sich den Volturies, dann wiederum wollte sie sich selbst töten…ein anderes Mal blieb sie doch bei uns. Es war nicht zum Aushalten, und auch meine kleine Schwester litt. Sie liebte Bella auf ihre Art genauso wie ich. Ihr Weggehen würde ihr das Herz genauso brechen wie mir. Selbst Rose kämpfte in ihren Gedanken mit Bella´s Weggang. Die beiden waren nie die besten Freundinnen, aber verlieren wollte auch sie sie nicht. Emmet hingegen hoffte mit seiner manchmal doch kindlichen Naivität, dass sich mein Engel dafür entscheiden würde, bei uns zu bleiben.

Jasper hatte heute keine Chance, die Stimmung im Raum zu beeinflussen. Er selbst litt viel zu sehr unter dem Gedanken, dass sie uns verlassen würde. Wir waren ein Häufchen Elend, wie wir hier im Wohnzimmer saßen. Wie dieses liebevolle Wesen uns alle doch verändert hatte. Sie selbst war sich ihrer Wirkung auf uns gar nicht bewusst…ob sie uns dennoch verlassen würde, wenn sie einmal alle diese Gedanken hören und die Empfindungen wahrnehmen könnte?!

„Esme, Liebste, komm doch bitte zu Bella und mir." Carlisle hatte leise gesprochen, dennoch hatten wir es alle gehört. Verwirrt machte sich Esme auf den Weg zu ihnen.

Was konnte das jetzt nur wieder bedeuten?! Langsam verlor ich wirklich die Geduld.

Esme war jetzt bereits seit zwei Stunden bei den beiden, und noch immer war nichts zu hören. Und ihre Gedanken verrieten sie mir auch nicht. Zornig sprang ich auf und rannte aus dem Haus. Ich musste raus, ich ertrug es nicht mehr. Blindlings jagte ich dem nächst besten Tier hinterher. Es war mir egal, was es war, hauptsache es lenkte mich ab. Hinter mir hörte ich weitere Geräusche und dann sah ich meine Geschwister. Sie waren mir alle gefolgt. Ich hörte, dass auch sie es nicht mehr im Haus ertrugen…. Gemeinsam gingen wir jagen. Es wäre nicht notwendig gewesen, aber wir fühlten uns alle gleich leer. Eine Leere, welche immer existieren würde, wenn Bella nicht bei uns wäre…

Ich werd die FF im nächsten Kap beenden. Hat mir zwar Spaß gemacht, aber trifft wohl nicht so den Lesergeschmack. ich hab drei Möglichkeiten für´s Ende...ich werd´s spontan entscheiden. Danke an die, die es bisher gelesen haben.


	27. Chapter 27

Als wir auf das Haus zu liefen, stoppte ich abrupt. Emmet rannte mir in den Rücken, was ich nur mit einem leichten Knurren beachtete. In der Luft lag ein fremder Geruch… Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte, ihn zu identifizieren. Aber ich war mir sicher, ihn noch nie gerochen zu haben. Jemand fremdes war hier, darüber mussten wir Carlisle informieren. Schnell liefen wir die letzten Meter auf das Haus zu. Hinter der nächsten Kurve würden wir es sehen. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass sich mein Engel für ein Leben mit uns entschieden hatte.

Und dann traf es uns wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht: aus dem Haus kam Rauch. Er hatte eine seltsame Farbe und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich. Hier war jemand verbrannt worden…

Ich hörte nichts. Keine Stimmen, keine Gedanken... Panik überkam mich. Hier war irgendwas schlimmes in unserer Abwesenheit passiert. Auch die anderen wurden nun aufmerksam...

Eine Welle der Verzweiflung überkam mich, es durfte nicht sein. Ein eiserner Ring legte sich um mein Herz und zog sich immer mehr zusammen. Ich rannte die letzten Meter zur Haustür und riss sie auf. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht…das Haus war zerstört...ein Teil des Treppengeländers war gebrochen, im Boden waren Löcher, Fensterschreiben war gesplittert….und aus der Bibliothek kamen uns dicke Rauchschwaden entgegen.

„ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Was ist passiert?"

Meine Schwester schaute mich verstört an. „Ich habe nichts gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist." Mit langsamen Schritten näherte ich mich der Tür zur Bibliothek….oder zumindest dem, was noch davon übrig geblieben war.

Ich hatte eine Ahnung, was mich erwartete, aber ich musste mich davon überzeugen. Dieser kleine Funken Hoffnung, dass ich mich täuschte, wollte sich nicht auslöschen lassen. Ich klammerte mich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender.

Die Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Was war nur passiert? Es gab eigentlich nur eine Erklärung: Bella war ausgerastet! Niemand hätte ihr etwas anhaben können. Sie war zu stark mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Wer hätte auch kommen sollen? Was hatte sie nur Carlisle und Esme angetan?

„Bella hat ihnen sicher etwas angetan. Sie ist doch so unberechenbar und tödlich. Wir hätten sie nie alleine lassen dürfen. Wenn ich sie finde, befördere ich persönlich sie ins Jenseits!" Rosalie ereiferte sich immer mehr. Alice ging diese Situation wohl sehr nahe, denn mit einem lauten Schrei hatte sie sich auf sie gestürzt und bezwang sie zu Boden.

Ich stand nun vor der Bibliothek. Der Rauch hüllte mich ein. Ein Glück, dass ich nicht atmen wusste, ich wäre wohl qualvoll erstickt….aber vielleicht hätte ich das ja auch wollen. Was für ein Anblick erwartete mich gleich?

Ich hatte nicht die Kraft und den Mut noch einen Schritt weiter zu machen. Zu groß war die Angst…Kraftlos ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken…. Ich hatten den Rauch geschmeckt….und nun musste ich der Wahrheit ins Gesicht schauen…so schmeckte verbrannter Vampir. Ein Schluchzen entfuhr mir. Ich musste jetzt stark sein, meine Geschwister brauchten mich.

Mit meiner letzten Kraft stand ich auf und machte den entscheidenden Schritt in die Bibliothek….und in diesem Moment war meine Existenz zerstört.

…es brannten drei Feuer…also waren drei von uns gerichtet worden….Bella, Esme und Carlisle. Meine Familie war auseinander gerissen….Die Liebe meines Lebens war mir entrissen worden.

Nun hatte ich die Gewissheit, dass ich verdammt war. Der Schmerz zerriss mich innerlich. Ein großes Loch tat sich auf, und ich fühlte mich leer.

Mein geliebter Engel war tot….endgültig tot, und würde nie wieder zu mir zurückkommen. Nun hatte auch meine Existenz keinen Sinn mehr… Leise flüsterte ich in die Flammen: „Bella, ich werde dir überallhin folgen. Bald sehen wir uns wieder….!

Ich nahm mein Handy und wählte den Flughafen von Port Angeles an: „Ein One-Way-Ticket nach Italien, heute Nacht noch, bitte."

Nun war mein Schicksal besiegelt…

Ich hab mir das Ende offen gelassen. Vielleicht schreib ich irgendwann ne Fortsetzung...wenn ja, werden Bella, Esme und Carlisle vorkommen...denn es ist nicht immer alles, wie es scheint :-)


End file.
